Mysterious Baby
by kuradennj
Summary: What happens if Sunako and the gang found a baby right in their doorstep?
1. Chapter 1

**ONE**

The dark night invades the district of Takeshita. Stars are dancing behind the twilight sky. The full moon shines among the stars, beaming, and touching every single roof in every single home. The night wind is cold, enough to hypnotize a tired body into a restful slumber. Yet, there was one mysterious creature, despite how late it was, walks among the shadowy streets. Seemingly, this creature is striding fast along the dark corners and poor lighted streets. The pace was increasingly faster, as if running for its dear life.

_Splash…Splash…Splash…_

It runs along a wet sidewalk, creating a commotion among rodents. It was now clear that this being was wearing a black cloth around its head, covering its face, and torso. It was carrying a basket, protecting it into its arms. For some time now, it was striding fast with no direction, until it found its so-called destination. It stopped, looked from side to side, checking if the site is safe and no one's following. It slowly walked through the majestic marble arch, and headed towards the main door. It kneeled down, placing the basket on its doorstep.

"It's much safer for you here. I'm sorry I have to leave you. But I promise that I'll come back for you," a soft and sobbing voice spoke. "I love you."

Meanwhile, at the white marble mansion, the dwellers were found soundly sleeping in their bedrooms like innocent children tucked in their beds, enjoying every single moment of their dreams. However, their deep sleep was interfered by three loud rings, intending to wake up the inhabitants of the Nakahara mansion.

"What?" Sunako Nakahara woke up from the loud ring she just heard. _Who might be doing some prank in the middle of the night? Whoever it is, it's not funny to wake me up in the middle of my dreams! Damn! I was about to kill, no dissect, that Creature of Light!_

"Hey Sunako!" the door burst open, revealing the four radiant creatures – Takano Kyouhei, Oda Takenaga, Morii Ranmaru, and Toyama "Yuki" Yukinojou.

_Waaa…it's the radiant beings! I'm going to melt! I'm going to die! _Drops of blood came out from Sunako's nose, which she eventually covers it before she bleeds massively.

"Oh you're here Sunako," Takenaga, the leader of the group, sighed and relieved after seeing his roommate still on her bed.

"We're sorry to barge in and disturb your beauty sleep Sunako," Ranmaru apologized. Even though his friends call him a pervert or the Prince of Love, he still has gentlemanliness in him, though seduction and sexy thoughts are always attached to it. "We might have thought that something happened to you," he continued, explaining and concerned at the same time.

"What's happening?" Sunako curiously asked, still on her bed, wiping off the blood from her nose with a piece of tissue she found at her night table.

"We just heard a loud ring, and we hoped it's not you who woke us up with your crazy hoax!" Kyouhei blurted out.

"We did not!" Yuki replied back. "We're really sorry Sunako."

"That's okay," Sunako said which made Yuki smile. Among the four boys, Sunako has a soft spot for Yuki like her Auntie. Sunako got up, reached for her bloody red night robe and wore it. She walked past the four boys who were now inside her room.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Kyouhei bluntly asked.

"I'm going outside. We have to check if there's someone outside," Sunako explained in a monotone voice. _It must be a salvage victim who's waiting for me to get his body. He must be massively bleeding and the murder weapon, it must still be in his body. It might be an axe. No, it might me a butcher knife or a kitchen knife. When he's dead, I could preserve his body and place him along with Josephine, Akira, and Hiroshi. And the murder weapon, it's another addition to my collection. _Sunako, in her chibi form, smiled at them, giving them a scary atmosphere, and excitedly running along the hallway, leading towards the main hall.

"I don't like what Sunako was thinking!" Yuki sobbed, crying out of scare while Ranmaru comforted him.

"Sunako's right!" Takenaga exclaimed.

_She's right about what? Is he turning himself into darkness? _Yuki, Ranmaru, and Kyouhei thought, eyeing on Takenaga.

"We just don't have to stand in here. We have to find out by ourselves." Takenaga continued, signaling that they have to follow Sunako. "But we still need to protect ourselves, in case…"

Before Takenaga could finish it, he found Yuki with a baseball catcher head protector and carrying a baseball bat while Ranmaru was carrying two bamboo swords used in kendo. He offered one to Takenaga, "You were saying something Takenaga?"

_Where the heck did they get those? _"Nothing," a sweat dropped from his head, accepting the bamboo sword.

_They sure are prepared. _"Okay! Let's go!" Kyouhei lead the boys, creating cracked sounds from his knuckles and ready to fight.

Down the main hall, they found Sunako standing still, facing the main door. They all moved closer to her, much to Sunako's dislike, and waited for her to open the door. They gulped and nervously watched Sunako as she turned the door knob. Slowly, Sunako opened the door, while the boys prepared themselves for defense.

The door was wide open and to Sunako's dismay, she found nothing, not a single thing that she was expecting. The four boys stepped out the doorway, searching and looking for anyone or anything that they could possible see.

"That's odd, no one's around," Yuki broke the silence first and lowering his defense.

"But who might be ringing the doorbell at this hour?" Takenaga thought, rubbing his chin.

"Whoever it is, it's not a good joke!" Kyouhei shouted.

"Well I guess we wasted our time on this. We'd better go back to sleep. I still do need my beauty sleep," Ranmaru suggested. Everyone followed him except for Sunako who was still standing and gloomy.

"I guess she was disappointed she didn't find anything creepy," Kyouhei whispered to the boys, which they also agreed.

Sunako looked down, and gawked. After which, she kneeled down.

"What's wrong Sunako?" Yuki asked, walking towards her. They all gathered around Sunako, who was reaching for something until they saw something that made them look surprised.

It was a basket with a baby sleeping inside it!

Sunako reached for the baby and carried it expertly into her arms.

"A baby?" the four boys shrieked. They all saw what Sunako was carrying. It was indeed a baby. The baby has short, soft blonde hair, has long eyelashes, and it was really cute.

"Awww…he's so cute!" they all cooed, admiring the baby more.

"But who could be so heartless leaving a baby in our doorstep?" Yuki demanded, teary-eyed.

"Whoever it is, he or she can never be called a parent," Kyouhei said disgustingly.

"Someone must have left him here and that someone must have been the one who rang the doorbell," Ranmaru assumed, holding his chin.

"Your conclusions might be right Ranmaru," Takenaga acknowledged, kneeling down, as if he found something interesting.

_Ha! I knew it, I'm a genius_. Ranmaru thought, standing proudly.

_His head just turned big! _Yuki and Kyouhei thought, admiring Ranmaru's enlarged head.

"I found a letter," Takenaga found something from the basket which might prove Ranmaru's assumptions. He stood up, unfolded the letter and read it aloud:

_Please take good care of my son._

_His name is Ruu and he's six months old._

_I know my baby will be safe under your care._

_I really appreciate your acceptance towards my child._

_I'll be returning soon and reveal myself to you._

"So, the baby's name is Ruu and he's six months old," Ranmaru repeated what he just heard.

"Safe? Returning soon? What does that mean?" Yuki asked, still looking at letter that Takenaga had read.

"Whatever it means, we'll take care of the baby," Sunako said, now on her normal mode, still carrying the baby. She looked at the baby, smiled, and she just turned into a lady!

The three boys stared at her. _She…She…She just turned into a lady! _Looking at this, they all cried with happiness. Kyouhei, on the other hand, walked towards Sunako.

"Hey! What's that on his hand?" Kyouhei pointed out on the baby's hand. It was holding a golden necklace with a heart-shaped pendant. He took it from the baby. _It sure looks like its expensive!_

"It looks like a locket," Takenaga noticed, taking the necklace from Kyouhei's hand. He opened the locket and saw something that made him surprised. Ranmaru and Yuki peeped from Takenaga's shoulder, and they too we're surprised. "That's his parents?"

"They looked liked Sunako and Kyouhei!" Yuki whispered, still shocked.

"You said it right! It's like a mirror image!" Ranmaru agreed.

"I guess they have the rights to take care of the baby," Takenaga assumed, looking at his two roommates. Kyouhei was standing on Sunako's side, while they both looked at the baby with smiles on their faces.

"They'll make good parents," Yuki and Ranmaru ogled and watched Kyouhei and Sunako walked inside the house. They followed them while Takenaga took the basket and carried it with him. But before he closed the door, he searched the area, looking for any human being who might think to stop them from adopting the baby. He finally decided that no one's around, he closed the door behind him.

But somewhere within the yard of the Nakahara mansion, a human being was lying dead and blood gushed from its nose. _They're so handsome! My son's lucky to have them as his foster parents. _And the night continued to conceal over the Takeshita district.


	2. Chapter 2

**TWO **

The sun shines brightly like a ball of fire at the white marble and stoned Nakahara mansion. It was not just an ordinary mansion but it was a student's boarding house for four handsome youths and a creepy girl named Sunako Nakahara.

"Itadakimasu!"

They all feasted on today's breakfast.

"So what are we supposed to do with the baby?" Yuki asked, grabbing his glass of orange juice.

"You heard Sunako last night; she wants to take care of the baby. It would mean also that we will keep him," Ranmaru answered.

"Yeah, but that would also mean additional expenses!" Kyouhei retorted, filling his mouth with fried shrimp.

_He sure is disgusting!_ Ranmaru thought, taking a glance at Kyouhei.

"But we still don't know the whereabouts of the baby's parents nor their identity. It was really mysterious for someone to give their baby away. And they will soon 'return'?" Takenaga said with his as-a-matter-of-fact look. "I think we'd better consult this to Oba-chan."

"But, would that be okay? What I mean is who's going to take care of the baby?" Ranmaru asked.

"I will," Sunako answered, interrupting their discussion. She was carrying a tray with her meals and a small bowl of mashed carrots; she then places it in the dinning table and then grabbed a chair. For once, she decided that she will be joining the boys with their meals.

_Was she standing there all the time we had our conversation? _The four boys gawked as Sunako appeared to them.

"But wouldn't it be bothersome for you Sunako? You can't simply handle doing all the chores and taking care of Ruu at the same time!" Yuki bluntly said.

"I can handle that" Sunako replied monotonously, turning her back and headed towards the door, leaving the four boys eating their hearty meal.

"It doesn't matter, as long as she's happy with the baby. That's fine with me. And besides its school break, don't you think we should take turns with the household chores and baby sitting?" Kyouhei suggested in a serious tone. Indeed, it was their school break, it happens once a year after their second quarter final examinations. Then he continued on eating, stuffing his mouth with as much food he could fill in. _Damn! This is delicious! I'm so hungry!_

"Ooohhh…Kyouhei! You really are the only one who could understand Sunako's feelings. It's LOVE!" the boys ogled. _Still, you are disgusting!_

Kyouhei sat there, ignoring them. He glanced at Sunako, who returned to the dinning room and now carrying the baby. She was on her normal mode. She finally sits on her chair, placed the baby on her lap, and tied a napkin around the baby's neck. She started feeding the baby, who heartily accepted it. At the corner of Kyouhei's eyes, he saw Sunako smiling. Seeing this, a smile formed from his mouth.

That very morning, they all gathered in the living room except for Sunako who was taking a bath with baby Ruu. Takenaga called up Oba-chan, turned on the loud speaker, and placed his phone on the table so that everyone could hear her. He told her everything, the night that they found the baby at their residence.

"Eh? So you found a baby?"

"Yes Auntie but…" Takenaga stopped; he was still gathering all his strength for his proposal.

"You can use the nursery at the second floor. It's on the left wing." Oba-chan interrupted.

"We have a nursery room in here?" the boys shouted. _She sure knows how to surprise everyone. _They can still remember last year's summer when Oba-chan told them about the mansion's swimming pool.

"Sunako would be delighted if she heard that!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Ho ho ho ho… My niece is really a lady! A lady sure knows how to take care of kids," the landlady was laughing loudly. "When my ex-husband and I moved in to the mansion, we decided to make a room for our future children," she sobbed, remembering her deceased husband. "Oh well, that was the past…Ho ho ho ho!" she continued on laughing, still excited about her niece's transformation.

"Ahh…Auntie there's also another reason why I called you," Takenaga interrupted.

"Eh? And what's that?"

"We wanted to know the identity of the baby's parents. And if it is not that quite bothersome, we would like to ask your help." Takenaga started explaining.

"And with your wide connection and beautiful expertise, we know that you could help us." Ranmaru complimented her using his sexy voice.

"Is that all? Ho ho ho ho…okay!" she agreed easily. She loves hearing words of compliment about her.

"Thank you, Auntie," the boys chorused.

"You're welcome. I beg your pardon boys but I still have to attend a party in Italy. Tell Sunako that I miss her. Arrivederci!" With that, she ended the call.

"You know what, Auntie may be right. Sunako could turn out into a lady after all. The baby's presence is a blessing in disguise," Ranmaru thought, holding his chin.

"You may be right Ranmaru," Takenaga seconded, picking up his phone. "Ever since the baby came, I've seen Sunako smiling. It's quite rare to see Sunako smile, though she smiles whenever she sees or thinks anything that interests her."

"Then this could mean…" Yuki and Kyouhei continued.

"FREE RENT! YEAH!" the boys squealed, jumping for joy.

"Though it's kind of pretty creepy when that baby starts calling her 'Mama'," Kyouhei assumed, almost giggling about the fact.

"Hey! That's not a good joke Kyouhei," Yuki defended, although the thought of it made him scare.

"I think you'll also have to prepare yourself that baby Ruu will soon call you 'Papa'," Takenaga declared, pointing at Kyouhei. He didn't continue on what he was about to say since it was his, Ranmaru's and Yuki's secret that Ruu's parents looked like Kyouhei and Sunako. They don't want to spoil the excitement.

"That's right! Kyouhei and Sunako with their baby…ooohhh…a picture of a perfect family," Ranmaru ogled while dancing around the room. He then grabs Yuki's hand and imitates Kyouhei's voice, "Sunako, my love, I'll do my best to be a good father and a loving husband."

Knowing this as a hint to make fun of Kyouhei, Yuki readily joined in Ranmaru's act and mimics Sunako's voice, "Kyouhei, sweetheart, I'll also do my best for you and our baby."

"I love you Sunako."

"I love you too Kyouhei." They both pouted their lips acting like they were about to kiss and then they both turned to Kyouhei and pointed at him, "That's how a husband and a father should be!"

"Ha! You've never been a father yourself, how would you know these things?" Kyouhei indignantly shouted.

"True. But I was once a father to Rin," Ranmaru uttered. Rin was an energetic kid who showed up at the Nakahara mansion and recognized Ranmaru as his father.

"I do have younger siblings," Yuki reminded him.

_And I don't know about babies. _Takenaga thought, squinting at them.

"Da-da, da-da," the three boys started to chant.

"Cut it out!" Kyouhei snapped, and knocked the boys on their heads.

"Ouch!" they all yelped, touching their heads.

"You deserve it!" Kyouhei let out his tongue and laughed at them.

For sometime, the boys kept on arguing until Sunako entered the room. She was wearing her usual pants and sweatshirt. In her arms was baby Ruu who was wearing a shirt, too large for him, which Sunako found at Oba-chan's room.

"Don't you love the bath baby Ruu?" Sunako asked, talking to baby Ruu. She placed her index finger at baby Ruu's nose, who grabbed it and seems to like the attention he's getting.

It was really unusual for the boys to see Sunako acting like a lady, no, more likely as a mother. Seeing this, the boys started to cry. _Sunako's turning into a lady! Yey! Free rent!_

"Hey Sunako, it's almost lunch. You should be cooking now," Kyouhei ordered. He approached her and said, "I'll hold him for you while you dry up your hair." He looked at Ruu, who excitedly tries to reach Kyouhei.

"Okay." Sunako accepted the offer and gave the baby to Kyouhei and gave him a death glare. Kyouhei saw it and simply ignored it, accepting the baby well. Upon being held, baby Ruu touches Kyouhei's face and coos.

"He seems to like you Kyouhei," Yuki smiled. He walks toward them and smiled at Baby Ruu, who also smiled back.

"Sunako, Auntie said that we could use the nursery room at the second floor," Takenaga said before Sunako could leave the room.

"A nursery room?" Sunako looked surprised. She wasn't sure if she would believe what she just heard.

"You know Auntie, she always wants to surprise us," Ranmaru emphasized Oba-chan's love for surprise. Whenever she comes home and visits them, she always takes it by surprise.

"Da-da"

Sunako, Ranmaru, and Takenaga turned their backs to see where the voice came from.

"Da-da"

The voice came from baby Ruu, who was touching Kyouhei's face even though Kyouhei looked surprised.

"Da-da," Baby Ruu repeated and squealed.

"He…he…he just called Kyouhei 'da-da'," Yuki was dumbstruck.

"Shut up! Babies can say 'da-da' to anyone!" Kyouhei snapped. "You hold him, he'll also call you 'da-da'," he handed over baby Ruu to Yuki.

To Kyouhei's disappointment, Ruu didn't say anything when Yuki cuddled him. Instead, Ruu reached his hands out to Kyouhei, "Da-da."

"Takenaga, can babies talk at six months old?" Ranmaru asked the dark-haired guy beside him.

"I don't know." Takenaga replied. "I haven't read about babies."

"Ohhh…" Ranmaru remembered the day when Rin called him Daddy. "Then, Ruu recognizes Kyouhei as his father," Ranmaru assumed and glanced at Kyouhei, who held Ruu and handed Ruu over to him.

"You hold him," Kyouhei glared at him. "You said you were a father once!"

"But Rin was a kid, not a baby!" Ranmaru objected.

Baby Ruu was hanging there as Kyouhei was holding him since Ranmaru didn't accept to held him. Until he saw Ruu was about to cry.

"Here," Ranmaru passed baby Ruu to Takenaga, "You know everything, so must know anything about babies." Ranmaru said, while brushing his hair with his fingers.

"That's not the point!" Takenaga and Kyouhei yelled. Takenaga was holding Ruu who keeps on stretching his hands to Kyouhei and almost like crying.

Seeing this, Sunako scowled at the four boys and darkness emerged behind her. Yuki identified it easily, and looked at her, which caused him to frighten.

"Guys…guys…I think you'd better stop it," Yuki startled, trying to interrupt the boys from their fight.

"What?" the three boys glared at Yuki, who was trembling, pointing at Sunako. But before they could turn their faces to Sunako, baby Ruu started crying, which stopped Sunako from doing something evil and scary. Sunako immediately took Ruu from Takenaga, and held him closely into her arms, comforting him. Ruu, then turned to Kyouhei, again, he stretched his hands out to him.

"Da-da," Ruu said, still teary-eyed.

"You'd better accept it Kyouhei. Ruu acknowledges you as his father," Takenaga said.

"Da-da." Hearing this, Kyouhei grabbed baby Ruu from Sunako and held him into his arms, which made baby Ruu smiled.

"And besides, you looked like his father," Yuki exclaimed, which he received a don't-spill-it and death glare look from Takenaga and Ranmaru.

"Eh?"

"What he means is…look at you…Ruu has brown eyes, long lashes, and blonde hair. He really is a resemblance of you," Ranmaru explained. _I hope he gets it and doesn't think anything suspiciously._

"Whoa! You're right!" Sunako awed, looking at Kyouhei and Ruu. "You are his father! You left him outside last night!" Sunako continued, accusing Kyouhei.

"You're talking nonsense!" Kyouhei retorted.

"Mama" Ruu squealed, this time, reaching out to Sunako.

"What?" this time, they all looked at Ruu and Sunako, their jaws dropped.

"Mama"

"Hahahaha…He sees you as his mother!" Kyouhei mocked her, never thought that what he just said would mean something else.

Takenaga, Ranmaru, and Yuki looked at them and they thought of a plan that would surely make Kyouhei and Sunako hate them. _If Sunako's the mother and Kyouhei's the father, this would mean a chance of LOVE between the two and if baby Ruu's the reason that Sunako could turn into a lady. We hit the jackpot! _"So it is settled then, Kyouhei would be Ruu's father and Sunako would be the mother!" Takenaga, Ranmaru, and Yuki announced.

Sunako and Kyouhei looked at them. "You're not serious, are you?" they both clarified what they just heard.

"You two lovebirds will act as Ruu's parents for the meantime until we could find his real parents," Takenaga explained while Ranmaru and Yuki grinned. They liked the whole concept.

"NOOOOOO!..." Sunako and Kyouhei screamed, and dropped to the floor, laying there like two dead bodies. Baby Ruu, who was now on top of Kyouhei's body, looked at Kyouhei and crawled towards Sunako. "Da-da, Mama."

"Don't you love your Mama and Papa?" Yuki asked, kneeling down.

"Kyaaa…Mama, Da-da," Ruu squealed, clapping.

_This can't be…I'm too young to be a parent… _Kyouhei and Sunako thought, still frozen and lying there.

* * *

Notes:

Arrivederci: it means goodbye in Italian.

Babies can't talk at six months, normally they can speak Mama & Da-da at 10-11 months, I made it that way to make it more exciting besides Ruu looks like a smart baby. Hehe…

Rin and the swimming pool in the mansion are both mentioned in the manga. ^_^

I would like to thank those who read and reviewed my works. Thanks a lot!


	3. Chapter 3

**THREE **

It was another bright and sunny day at the Nakahara mansion. The sun's rays passed the closed glass windows of the large lavender room, serving its purpose as the main source of brightness during daylight and giving the room a glow of sparkling vividness.

"Agghh…It's so bright!" Five blinded souls yelped in agony.

_How could a room be so bright? _Four good-looking guys thought in their anguish, covering their painful eyes from intense radiance.

_I can't believe this! A sparkling room and the four radiant creatures! I'm melting…I'm dying…Akira, Josephine, Hiroshi give me your strength! _A praying human being was crawling, gathering its strength, enough to survive at that moment.

Slowly, four pairs of eyes of the handsome youths opened and rubbed them vigorously; giving them a clear view of the magnificence of the entire room. The curtains had a pale shade that complements the lavender space. On the left side of the room was apparently the toy or play area. At one corner, a huge brown teddy bear with a large red ribbon draws the attention of any eyes in that room. It was sitting in a couch, surrounded by smaller stuffed toys of different animals. Each toy has its own distinctive features – ribbons, glasses, dresses, hats, musical instruments and many others. Beside them, two large display cabinets stood. One cabinet was filled with ceramic dolls dressed in different national costumes and are beautifully arranged while the other was packed with collectibles – toy cars, robots, planes, boats, cycles, soldiers, and the like. One set of Hina dolls, an English brick house, a hefty toy box, and a wooden rocking horse erected before them. At the other side, a medium-sized bed with laced canopy was found in the middle. Somehow, it seems like a modified bed in which its sides had two detachable bed rails padded with soft cushion and can be adjusted into a kid-sized bed. Two doors are located on each sides of the bed, connecting the bathroom and the dressing room respectively. Between the two windows, a study table made of oak was found and a chair with beautiful design was its partner. Everything seems premeditated and prearranged for that reason. The room was incredibly spic and span despite the years it has been untouched. Obviously, there was a large difference between the two sides of the room.

"This is the nursery room?" Toyama Yukinojou gawked at the first sight of the room. _This is incredible! There are cute toys everywhere!_

"This isn't the nursery room!" Takano Kyouhei even looked more surprised. _Damn it! I can't believe this!_

"Yeah! And it's larger than my nursery room before!" Morii Ranmaru marveled at the impressive room.

_Show off! _Kyouhei and Yuki glared at him. For Kyouhei and Yuki, the room was a dream. They never had such room when they were kids due to their family's status compared to Morii Ranmaru and Oda Takenaga.

"What?" Ranmaru felt the intense heat of his roommates' glares.

"It sure is big for a nursery room and for a baby." Oda Takenaga finally spoke, taking quick glances of everything.

_Another showoff! _Kyouhei and Yuki scowled. _Rich kids are bluffers!_

"Mama" The cute cooing of a baby snapped them. They almost have forgotten that they had other companions in the room.

"Sunako!" They saw Nakahara Sunako lying on the floor, as if a dead decaying corpse, with blood gushing out from her nose while baby Ruu was sitting beside her, looking at her with curiosity. They all rushed at her assistance while Takenaga took Ruu in his arms.

"Sunako! Don't leave us!" Ranmaru screamed frantically.

"Don't die on us Sunako!" Takenaga begged, panic-stricken.

"Sunako! Sunako!" Yuki cried desperately.

"Fred?... Jack?... Dracula?... Grandma?" Sunako whispered feebly.

"She's whispering something," Kyouhei hushed them in silence, which they obeyed, and placed his face closer to her to listen to her words.

_Freddie?...Jack?...Akira?...Josephine?...Hiroshi? _Sunako whispered faintly as she saw an indistinct brightness. _Are you here for me? _She reached out her hands to the white light. Her hands touched the light and slowly opened her eyes. To her disappointment, she saw herself touching Kyouhei's face and their lips almost touched.

"I can't look," Yuki blushed, covered his eyes with his hands, leaving a small gap between his middle and index fingers to peep.

"I won't miss this!" Ranmaru ogled, grabbed a video camera from somewhere and started shooting while Takenaga redden at a romantic sight still holding Ruu, who seems to be so excited at everything.

_It's not Freddie nor Jack nor Akira! It's that Radiant Creature!_ Sunako looked at the blonde Kyouhei Takano. _Why? Why am I holding his face?_

"If you wanted a kiss, all you have to do is ask," Kyouhei looked at her dark eyes lovingly.

"Radiant Creature!" Sunako jolted, gathered all her strength and knocked him out.

"Why you?" Kyouhei roared, rubbing his left cheek.

"You tried to kiss me!" Sunako demanded an explanation, preparing herself for a fight.

"Kiss you? You were the one who took the initiative first!" Kyouhei snapped, taking his fighting stance.

"Sunako! Kyouhei! Stop it!" Yuki and Ranmaru ordered. Yuki grabbed Sunako while Ranmaru took Kyouhei.

"Stop it you two! You're acting like babies!" Takenaga commanded which made the two stop. They looked at him and finally at Ruu, who was teary-eyed.

"Now, baby Ruu, Mama and Papa are just showing their love for each other. There's nothing to worry about," Ranmaru tried his best to calm the baby and immediately turned his head to Sunako and Kyouhei, looking at them sternly, "Right guys?"

Kyouhei looked at his friends who gave him a fierce look. _I think I don't have a choice but to agree with you, right? _Seeing this as a threat to his life, Kyouhei walked towards Sunako, grabbed her closely by her waist and lifted her chin, as if to kiss her.

"Hey, just act it out okay? I don't want to see kid crying here," Kyouhei whispered as he leaned closer to Sunako's face who just stared at him blankly.

Seeing this as a good thing, Ruu gave out his big smile.

_Whew! _The boys let out a sigh while Kyouhei was still holding to a fainted Sunako who was bleeding like a fountain.

"Everybody's happy now," Yuki smiled. He then turned his head towards Takenaga with his dreamy eyes, "Ta…Ta…Takenaga, is this really the room?" _If this is a dream, please don't wake me up!_

"Well, this is the left wing and it's the only room in this wing. This must be the place," Takenaga answered them in an as-a-matter-of-fact way.

"Still, I can't believe how a single room could occupy the entire left wing," Ranmaru joined in, still disbelieving of what he just saw.

"Yeah!" Yuki and Kyouhei leaped. _Toyland here we come!_ They both jumped swiftly from one toy to another, taking every chance to look and touch them.

_They sure are fast when it comes to toys! _Takenaga sighed and decided to join them.

_I can't believe it! They call themselves bishounens yet they acted like a bunch of three years old! _Ranmaru looked at them with dismay.

"I never thought Oba-chan could make a room like this," Yuki said while he getting hold of a teddy bear. _Kawaii! Can I have this? Maybe I should ask Oba-chan._

"Right, and we've been living in this mansion for three years now and it's only now that I know of this existing place," Kyouhei seconded, scrambling over the toy box.

"Though this room is quite big for a baby," Ranmaru looked around. "And almost the same size of my nursery room when I was a kid."

_He's flaunting again! _Kyouhei and Yuki looked at him harshly.

"Oh yeah, I remember Papa bought me a mini car that I could actually ride and I had five gorgeous nannies," Ranmaru let out a sigh and continued, "Those were the days. Ihad a beautiful childhood memory."

_Yeah, he's so arrogant and a womanizer even he was a kid. _Kyouhei and Yuki fumed at him.

Takenaga, who saw this, stood before the two mad teens. "Come on guys, relax." Suddenly, he remembered something and turned to the dark long haired girl who was standing by the bed.

"Sunako, have you been in this room before?" Takenaga asked her, who took the baby from him and laid him on the laced bed.

"Eh?"

"Well, since you're Oba-chan's niece and she's your aunt. There could be a possibility that you've seen this room before." Takenaga explained further, walking towards her.

"Yeah, and you've been cleaning the house," Ranmaru joined in.

"Or could it be a secret between you and Auntie?" Yuki beamed.

"And you never told us!" Kyouhei pointed at her, accusing.

"That's why it's called a secret!" Yuki defended her.

"No, I've never been on this wing," Sunako answered in a straightforward manner, and a vivid memory flashed on her mind.

_Sunako saw her Auntie standing in front the closed doors, touching it intensely._

"_Auntie?"_

"_It was supposed to be the nursery room of our first child. Just the thought of it made him feel enthusiastic. He planned everything – the room, the toys, the dresses, everything!" Oba-chan's head fell and cried._

"_Auntie…" Sunako felt her beloved Auntie's anguish and cried._

_Seeing this, Auntie kneeled down and wiped Sunako's tears with her clean white handkerchief._

"_Don't cry Sunako."_

"_But…"_

"_Even if he's gone, this room will always make me feel that he's alive. This will be my memory of him." _

"It's Oba-chan's memory."

They stared at her serious face. Even though they didn't understand everything but somehow they took the message very well.

Realizing that she was being looked at, Sunako slowly turned her head. _Darn it! Radiant beings! _"Don't move another step!" She ordered, extending her hands.

"Eh?"

"But why Darling?" Kyouhei teased her, holding her hands tightly. It was another moment of his revenge as well as victory. "Come on, Darling. Shouldn't we start making love and give Ruu a sibling?"

"Ma…Ma…Making love?" Sunako looked puzzled, defending herself.

_Lovemaking? He can't be serious, can he? _The boys ogled, blushing.

Kyouhei grabbed Sunako by her waist, guided her, and fell on the bed.

"Kyaaaa…" Ruu squealed and seems to be enjoying the entire scene.

"Do you want to have a brother or a sister?" Kyouhei glanced at Ruu, unbuttoning his shirt.

"I can't look!" Yuki turned his back covered his eyes with his hands.

Kyouhei lifted Sunako's chin and their lips almost touched.

"Wait! Ruu!" Takenaga dashed and grabbed Ruu. "We'll leave you two now!" He grabbed Yuki from his collar and dashed towards the door but Ranmaru stopped them. "Go on! We won't mind you." Ranmaru blushed and ogled.

"We're not perverts like you!" Takenaga shouted, still holding Ruu.

"And there's a baby in the room!" Yuki seconded. "Don't do it in here Kyouhei!" He looked at him, still blushing.

"Don't mind us!" Ranmaru's hand signaled Kyouhei to continue.

Without minding them, Kyouhei continued on teasing Sunako. "No more interruptions." Then there were few seconds of silence and, "Boo!" Blood spewed from Sunako's nose.

"Hahahahaha…You think I would really do that with you?" Kyouhei laughed, rising from the bed.

"Sunako!" Yuki rushed towards Sunako for rescue.

"Why did you stop? It was almost nearing to the climax!" Ranmaru demanded, dismayed on the supposed love scene of his two roommates.

"Why do you have to do that?" Takenaga asked the blonde lad, who was buttoning his shirt.

"Do what?" Kyouhei stopped, leaving two buttons unbuttoned.

"Could it be?" Ranmaru glinted and smirked, signs of a brilliant time for teasing Kyouhei.

"Eh?" Kyouhei felt something from Ranmaru's look. _I don't like that reaction of his._

"Could it be Kyouhei's already fallen for Sunako?"

"Is it true?" Takenaga asked him for verifications.

"It's not! Why would I fall for a creepy girl like her?" Kyouhei defended, asking for reasons. _Besides, she's not even my type._

"Aha! That reaction means something!" Ranmaru commented offensively, "And why not? You're the only one who could understand and tame the lioness in her." Ranmaru continued, "And now that you're her husband and the father of Ruu."

"It's possible," Yuki thought while Takenaga nodded in agreement, "Since you held her thrice just now."

"That's not even counted and I'm not married to her," Kyouhei's jaw twitched.

"Still, she fainted!" Yuki shouted at Kyouhei. "You shouldn't have done that to her."

"Oh come on!" Kyouhei walked towards Takenaga and grabbed Ruu, who was delighted to see his face, "Don't worry Ruu, next time it'll be real." He made an evil laugh and walked towards to the toys.

"He's so evil" Yuki eyed on him.

"Poor Sunako." Takenaga agreed, looking at his pale roommate lying on bed and carried her on his back while Yuki assisted him. "We'll bring Sunako to her room", Yuki turned his head over his shoulder, as he and Takenaga left the room.

"Oh well," Ranmaru sighed, "Welcome to your room young master Ruu. We hoped you'll like your new room." He bowed at him and welcomed him like an honored guest.

Ruu looked at the red-haired lad before him; he just cooed and clapped his hands signifying that he loved his new room. During his first day with the Nakahara household, Sunako catered all his needs and shared the room with her.

"He seems to like it," Ranmaru looked at Ruu, who was still clapping with delight.

Hours have passed since in the Nakahara mansion. While Sunako Nakahara is soundly sleeping in her room, the four boys and baby Ruu are still enjoying the new room that they have discovered.

"Look baby Ruu, it's a cute bear! Do you like it?" Yuki flashed one white small teddy bear with a red ribbon. Ruu, who was sitting on a soft mat that Kyouhei laid for him, excitedly stretched out his hand, wanting to hold at the toy. Yuki gave the bear to him and received a shrill laugh. In return, Yuki started playing with him.

Eventually, Ranmaru joined in. "He really loved it," Ranmaru smiled and admired Yuki. _He understands babies! He must have studied baby language. _Kyouhei, on the other hand, looked at Ruu smiling and is enjoying the attention he receives.

"Hey! Check this out!" Takenaga appeared from the doorway extending to the dressing room and bathroom, waving at them.

Without any hesitations, they followed him and found themselves in the changing room. They saw large cabinets and Takenaga opened it for them. On one side, it was loaded with diapers, sheets, and other items that babies need. Opposite to it was a compartment for fancy baby dresses for both genders.

"I guess we don't have any problem now," Kyouhei sighed with relief, carrying Ruu on his arms. The sight of the supplies took away all his anxieties with the additional expenses they could gain.

"Look Ruu, you'll look handsome in this sailor dress," Takenaga pulled out a white sailor uniform.

"And you'll look cute with this," Yuki drew out a panda bear costume.

_I have a bad feeling about this. _Kyouhei while staring at them, who continued on pulling out dresses for the baby and looking at the baby dreamingly, on the other hand, Ruu kept on clapping every time they flashed him with different clothes.

"But you'll look sexy with this," Ranmaru looked at them seductively and showed them a leather jacket and pants with accessories creating an image of a sexy baby boy. Suddenly, Ranmaru felt a whack on his head.

"Ranmaru!" Takenaga and Yuki cried.

"Ruu's still a baby and not a pervert like you!" Kyouhei shouted and scowled at Ranmaru, still carrying Ruu.

"Ooohhh…Daddy's mad!" Takenaga and Yuki turned to Kyouhei, admiring him. Then they glanced at Ranmaru, "You're messing with the wrong Daddy!"

"I thought you're on my side!" Ranmaru indignantly whimpered and started acting like crying. He was lying on his side; his bodyweight rested on one arm, and covered his eyes with the other.

_There he goes again! _Undeniably, he was a good actor but they ignored him.

"Maybe there's still something in here," Takenaga suggested.

"Let's go!" Yuki and Kyouhei cheered.

"Kyaaa..", Ruu shrilled, joining them.

Then they all walked towards the farther end of the room leaving Ranmaru.

"Why are you ignoring me?" Ranmaru shouted as he saw his friends abandoned him. "And you call yourself friends?" Ranmaru puffed his cheeks with anger. However, he followed them.

They all stopped as they reached the end of the room. It was the nursery's bathroom and it was half the size of the nursery. The tiles were white and sparkling. Obviously, they could see their own reflections on the tiles. There was a tub, a potty chair, and has complete sets of imported toiletries.

"WHOAH!" the four boys awed, admiring the room. "Oba-chan sure has prepared this room!"

"You sure are lucky baby Ruu!" Yuki exclaimed while the three boys agreed looking at him with dreamy eyes. _I'm jealous!_

Kyouhei walked back towards the door, looked at the delighted baby, "Let's go out and play with your toys."

"Da-da," Ruu grasped Kyouhei's shirt.

_He would be one playing all those toys and not Ruu. _Ranmaru, Takenaga and Yuki squinted at him.

Meanwhile, in the pitch dark room found in the first floor of the mansion, a motionless body laid on a canopy bed. Sunako Nakahara was soundly sleeping.

"_Huh? Where am I?" Sunako opened her eyes and scanned the room. It wasn't her dark room. The curtains are up, the walls are white, and her treasures are gone and were replaced by frilly items, vases, and flowers._

"_So, you're finally awake," Sunako heard a familiar husky voice. She looked at her left, where the sound came from, and lifted her face to know who had just spoken to her. It was Takano Kyouhei, who was only wearing his white pajama pants with a towel hanging from his shoulder. "How was your sleep?" Kyouhei asked her._

_Recognizing it was her hideous enemy, she removed the blanket, wanting to kill him. But something stopped her. She finally realized that she wasn't wearing her usual clothes. Sunako wore a silky and sexy night dress which was only a thigh-length long. "Wha…Wha…What are these?" Sunako asked, still shocked._

"_Don't you remember anything? We just had our wedding," Kyouhei explained, showing off the gold ring on his left hand, covering half of his face, and pointed at her left hand. Sunako looked and saw the ring similar to him on her hand. "We just had our first night," Kyouhei continued, looking at his wife._

"_Nooooooo!" Sunako's image tore into pieces._

Her scream woke her up from an absolute nightmare. Sunako rose and was gasping for her breath and felt rage from what she had dreamed of. Consciously, she remembered what Kyouhei had done to her. He was about to kiss her, thrice.

_I'm going to kill him. I'll definitely kill him with my own hands. _Sunako clenched her fists, her eyes are flashing with hate and wrath. She vowed to finish him off before Kyouhei could make another move that would knock her off. Among her roommates, Kyouhei was the only one whom she really hated but with unexplainable reasons she could not kill him easily. She had tried everything but Kyouhei seems to know her plans and her weakness.

_This time, I'll definitely kill him. _Sunako rose and headed towards the door, ready to pounce and take her prey.

In the meantime, the four young men are found in the living room. Kyouhei took charge of watching baby Ruu because the three boys had one strong reason. He was the father. They all sat on the soft and cushioned mat and underneath are large rubber puzzle pieces with bright colors.

"Hey Kyouhei, how does it feel to be an unexpected father?" Ranmaru teased him. _It's pay back time. You whack my head and you almost ruined my beautiful face._

"Eh?" _Now what?_

"You seem like to be enjoying your act as a father," Takenaga commented. He was holding an F-117A Stealth Fighter model he took from the nursery. _This model looks real! Can I play it?_

"Yeah! You have been adapting very well since Ruu called you 'Da-da'," Yuki added.

Kyouhei just looked at them and lounged on the mat. He looked at Ruu who was near him and playing with a teddy bear. _Having that baby around here sure is fun. It's been a long time since we had kids here. But the idea of making me and Sunako as his parents gives me the chills._

"But then, since you and Sunako are his parents it means you have to be closer with Sunako," Ranmaru glinted at him. "That would also mean you won't be fighting her anymore and you have to act as if you love Sunako since she is Ruu's mother."

_I think I'm following his devious plan. _Yuki and Takenaga glanced at each other then to Ranmaru.

"You tell her about that. She's the one who's starting the fight," Kyouhei said as he looked at Ruu crawling towards him.

"He really loves you Kyouhei," Yuki laughed.

"Of course, he is his father," Takenaga and Ranmaru chimed in. _He really looks like Ruu's biological father. Sorry pal, but we can't tell about that. _

Ruu was sitting next to Kyouhei, touched his face and played his blonde hair. "Ooohhh…it's a father and son tandem!" the three boys ogled. _Kyouhei would really make a fine dad!_

"You're really acting like a father now Kyouhei," they snickered as they looked at him. _Ruu could change him into a domestic man._

"Shut up," Kyouhei's eyebrows twitched, trying to remain calm as held Ruu closely to him.

Looking at them, Takenaga, Ranmaru, and Yuki were blinded by their radiance. _Ruu's still a kid but his radiance is comparable to Kyouhei!_

Suddenly, they heard a slam from the doorway and turned their heads and found Sunako standing furiously with a black and evil aura surrounded her body.

"RADIANT BEING!" Sunako pointed at Kyouhei, still gasping for air.

"Waa…Sunako!" Yuki was crying, running towards Takenaga.

"I really don't like this!" Ranmaru cried, hugging Takenaga.

"Su…Su…Sunako, calm down," Takenaga was negotiating her. _She's still scary!_

"What now?" Kyouhei asked and looked at her, who was ready to pounce at him. A smirk formed from his lips and said, "You want a fight?"

"YOU!" Sunako was furious than ever. _I can't let you do that to me again! I'll kill you for sure! _

Trembling, Yuki and Ranmaru were hugging Takenaga tightly, who tried to calm Sunako and Kyouhei. A flaming Sunako was at sight, and the three scared boys imagine a growling tiger behind her. They looked at Kyouhei, a lion was behind him. It was another battle for the two.

"I'll never forgive you! Say your prayers 'cause I'll definitely take your life," Sunako demanded with rage.

"Really?" Kyouhei, stood up, handed Ruu over to Takenaga, and stared at her with a piercing look from his eyes. "What are so mad about?"

"Your radiance!" Sunako answered back. "You're always using it against me! You think that I would let you get away with it? Never!"

"Why do you always complain about my radiance when in fact you could easily talk to Takenaga, Yuki, and Ranmaru? Do you really hate me that much?" Kyouhei looked pissed with Sunako's answer.

"Uhmm, guys, let's stop this okay? There's a child in this room," the three boys finally spoke, breaking the heated aura between the two.

"Mama…Da-da," the soft voice came from Ruu.

Sunako and Kyouhei stopped and realized that a teary-eyed Ruu was watching them. They both felt guilty with the scene that they just created.

"Mama" Ruu stretched out his hand towards Sunako, who walked towards them and took him into her arms.

"I'm sorry," Sunako whispered as she hugged him tightly while Kyouhei stood beside her and patted Ruu's head.

"Ruu could really make a miracle between them, don't you think?" Takenaga watched them.

"It's really possible." Yuki and Ranmaru nodded in approval.

Looking at the beautiful scene, they stared at them blankly and were blinded by the sight of their imagination. Sunako was wearing a beautiful royal dress. Kyouhei looked more handsome in his dark blue, white, and gold outfit while Ruu was wearing a blue baby prince dress. _It's so beautiful! It's so wonderful to look at them. Soon love will blossom between Kyouhei and Sunako. _The three boys cried with joy. "Free rent here we come!"


	4. Chapter 4

**FOUR **

The sun's hot rays glistened and touched the stony pathways, danced among the leaves of the trees, and created a mirage among the desolated ground. With the sun's image of a hot ball of fire, the noisy ambience of traffic, beeping sounds from motor vehicles, rushing footsteps, crowd calling from vendors, and chitchat among bystanders roared among the busy streets. This is the busy side of Tokyo.

Despite the demanding activities in Tokyo, one black Chevrolet Cruze car roamed in the streets. It stopped on one of the traffic lights in the city, waiting for the green light. The sun's light passed through the window, showing a glimpse of a young masculine image in a black suit. As the red light turns to green, he stepped on the accelerator and drove towards the highway. Ten minutes have passed; he slowly maneuvered his car towards a parking lot. He fixed his tie, made a last look in his mirror, and finally stepped out of his car. The warm wind ran through his smooth and long yellow-brown hair and he fixed it with his long fingers. Standing, he was tall and has a good build. Immediately, he marched towards the tall modern forty-storey corporate building, the Fujiwara Corporation. As he walked towards the lobby, a group of three men in black suits approached him.

"Good morning, sir," they bowed down and greeted him, still he continued on walking and they followed him. Upon reaching the elevator, they walked in, and one of the men pressed forty, closing the elevator's doors.

"I brought you news from Europe, sir," the leader of the group cleared his throat, handing him a brown envelope, which was eagerly accepted.

He took out the papers from the envelope and scanned through it. "I see. Have you reported this to the Chairman?" he finally spoke, without even turning his head towards the person beside him, returning the papers inside the envelope.

"Not yet. We're waiting for you and we want to report it first to you, sir," the man continued. As they waited for the elevator to pass on every floor, they remained motionless. Finally, they reached their destination, and the doors slowly opened its way to its passengers.

"Good morning, Kimura-sama," a sexy blonde hair secretary bowed and greeted him as they walked towards her, "The Chairman has been waiting for your arrival." She escorted the group and knocked on the large door.

"Mr. Chairman, Kimura-sama is here," the girl addressed to a masculine figure standing behind the table with his hand crossed behind his back, and looked outside from the glass window in deep thought.

"Let him come in," a strong husky voice came from the Chairman's lips. The secretary immediately followed his order and closed the door behind her.

The office was large with the morning daylight from the outside that passed through the glass windows served as the light in the room, made the room brighter without even using artificial ones. Glass shelves, displaying trophies, pictures, and books, are found on one side of the room while a black modern living room set was on the other side with a large area separating them. The room was really fit for the chairman as well as the owner of the company.

"Good morning, Mr. Chairman," the so-called Kimura bowed down, followed by the men behind him.

"You're late, Kimura," a strong but calm Chairman spoke, turning his head behind him.

"I'm sorry, sir."

"What do you have for me this time?" the Chairman persuaded him, and sat to his swivel chair comfortably.

"I bring you news from Europe, sir,"

"You'd better give me a good one, Kimura," the Chairman ordered, giving Kimura a threat. "Proceed."

"Sir, our European agents called and testified that they found Ichiro-sama in Italy," Kimura continued, while reading from a paper that he pulled out from an envelope.

"Ichiro?" the sound of the name made the Chairman looked with earnest.

"Yes sir. Apparently, he is living in a small apartment and worked as a store assistant. Yesterday, he was found in a café making a phone call. We're still closely monitoring his actions," Kimura continued and completed his report.

"How about the woman and her child?" the Chairman asked, but looked disgusted by mentioning them.

_He won't like this. _"We lost their tracks," Kimura answered hesitantly.

"You lost them? How could you lost them?" an annoyed Chairman stood from his chair. No one answered him, which made him angrier. "I didn't pay you for slacking off! I paid you for hunting down that woman and her bastard son!"

"We're sorry, sir," the leader of the group of three men interfered, that made Kimura irritated, "But we're investigating their whereabouts. Before we lost them, a distant relative of Hanako-sama is helping her. She was also found suspiciously roaming in a train station and boarded a train to Takeshita District."

_Stupid! You think he would accept such logic? _Kimura eyed at the man, who was already beside him_._

"Unacceptable!" the Chairman glared at them.

"But sir, we did our best…" Kimura raised his hand like making a pledge, stopping the man from spilling more unnecessary information.

"I'm deeply sorry for his actions, sir," Kimura apologized calmly, "The search for Hanako-sama and her child is my responsibility. We've lost her, but I contacted our men in Takeshita before she boarded the train. She was near the Nakahara mansion and that was the last time that they saw her. I already doubled the men and considered their location."

"I see," the Chairman composed his self.

"Sir, if you may allow me, I will leave for Takeshita today to take charge of my team in our pursuit." Kimura took the chance for asking his boss' consent.

"Very well, I am counting on you Kimura," he demanded him. "You may also change your men," he looked at the man beside Kimura threateningly that made the person froze and panicked.

"Thank you, sir." Kimura bowed down with sincere respect. In response, the Chairman moved his hand indicating their departure and the end of their meeting. The men finally bowed and left the room.

"Kimura," the Chairman called him out as he, who was the last to leave, stopped and turned his body sideways, "I'm expecting a good result."

"I will," Kimura walked towards the door, with his hand turning the doorknob, "Father."

As Kimura left the room, Tetsuya Fujiwara ─ the fifty-five year old Chairman and owner of the Fujiwara Corporation ─ looked at the skies from his glass window. _Ichiro. I'll forgive you if you'll come home._

Meanwhile, outside the Chairman's office, Kimura Fujiwara, twenty-seven years of age, walked through the hallway and towards the elevator with three men following him.

"If you make another foolish move before me and the Chairman, you won't be able to see daylight the next day," Kimura eyed at the man hostilely.

"I'm sorry, sir," the man startled.

They entered the elevator and remained still. As they reach the ground floor, Kimura's cellular phone rang. He grabbed his phone from the pocket inside his suit and looked at his phone. _Taro-san._ It was the name that flashed from his phone.

"You may now leave and do your job properly," he directed them. The three men bowed and left him in the lobby.

Kimura left the building and as soon as there was no one in site he answered the phone.

"Any news?" he asked the person on the other line promptly, walking towards the parking lot.

"What took you so long to answer the phone?" a solid voice came from the other line.

"It's none of your business, Taro," Kimura irksomely answered, opening the door of his car.

"Oh well…The girl you asked me to investigate left for Hokkaido," the voice reported briefly.

"Follow her to Hokkaido," Kimura gave out a firm command, closing the door and loosing his tie with his other hand.

"Tsk…I know you were about to say that…"

"I'll call you back for further instructions," Kimura uttered firmly and ended the call. He dropped his phone, removed his coat and tie, and loosens two of the buttons from his shirt. He started his car and left the parking lot. _I'm going to end this hide-and-seek game and I'll definitely win this time._

In the meantime, a hundred miles north from Tokyo, the weather was fair compared to the industrious Tokyo. Fluffy and cotton-like clouds covered the sun and the fresh gentle wind blows in Hokkaido. A reasonable amount of sunbeam touched a large sign flashing from the facade of a modern international airport. Passengers and tourists were coming in and out, taxis are lining up waiting to be called for their service, and airplane flights are being called for its customers.

In one of the airport terminals, an airplane gradually lands in the runway. From its arrival, travelers appeared and waited for their luggage. Amidst these tourists is a long black-haired woman wearing white turtleneck long-sleeved sweater, tight black denim pants and was accentuated with a large dark brown belt around her waist. A long black beaded necklace was hanging from her neck and small round black earrings were both found in her two earlobes. She also wore huge black shades, a pair of black high-heeled closed shoes, and was carrying a large dark brown hand bag. With her slim physique and good posture, she looked like runway model.

From the terminal, she scrambled her way through the crowd and out of the establishment. She approached one of the yellow taxi cabs and opened the car door from the back.

"Please take me to a nearest inn," a soft but tired and trembling voice came from her as she requested the old driver who sincerely took it. The taxi driver steered his car through the streets until they arrived at an old small inn which was thirty minutes away from the airport. She took some cash from her wallet, thanked the driver, and left the cab.

She looked around and saw a police station nearly across the inn while a small local restaurant was found on the inn's left side and a bookstore at the right. _It's quite safer than Tokyo_. Without delay, she marched towards the small inn.

"Ohayou gozaimasu," a young freckled teenage girl in pigtails and in a frilly white dress and red apron stood behind the counter, greeted her with a smile.

"Ohayou gozaimasu," she responded the greeting fairly, "I would like a room…if I may add, the one facing the street."

"There is one room available. Would you like to take it a look?" the young girl suggested with confidence.

She nodded in agreement and followed the girl as they climbed upstairs and walked through the hallway. From the stairs, they stopped at the third room to the left. The girl pulled out the key from her apron pocket, opened the door for her guest, and they both walked inside the room.

The room was small, enough for one person. A single sized bed was found at the center of the room, with two night end tables with old lampshades at both sides. Adjacent to the bed was a medium sized hardwood cabinet and a small colored television on top of it. It has two small closed windows with white pleated curtains. A large potted plant was situated at one corner of the room, a wooden chandelier with ventilation at the ceiling, and a phone was on the wall. It was simple and cozy.

"I'll take it," she smiled, looking satisfied.

The girl beamed and handed down the key, "If you need anything, please don't hesitate to call me. By the way, I'm Akiko."

"Thank you, Akiko," she took the key and was left alone privately. She took off her glasses and dropped her bag on the bed. She peeped from window and observed her location. Suddenly, a short ringing sound came from her bag. She rushed towards the bed, pulled out her cellular phone, and flipped it on. Her hands were trembling as she scanned in the menu and saw a new unread message in her e-mail. The name of the sender gained her interest. Her heart beats faster and began reading it.

_Hanako, are you already in Hokkaido? Stay there for awhile and be vigilant._

_I found some of Papa's men roaming here in Italy. I'm leaving today for Russia_

_then to Hokkaido to meet you. We'll go back to Tokyo together and look for Ruu_

_and confront Papa. Whatever happens, I won't leave you and our son._

_Please take care of yourself. I love you._

Two hot tears rolled in her cheeks and dropped on her hand, she started to weep quietly. _I'm scared Ichiro and I miss our son. Please come back soon, Ichiro. I'll be waiting for you. _Her lonely and frightened heart filled the room with solitude.

Back in Takeshita District, one white marble mansion, a century old, was the prominent site in the neighborhood. The Nakahara mansion, owned by a rich and poised widower, served as a lodge for five high school students – four beautiful boys and one scary girl.

_Knock…Knock…Knock_

"Come in…" a voice came from the room.

"We're here," Toyama Yukinojou opened the door and presented themselves to his dark haired roommate who was sitting in a chair near his table, waiting for them.

"Where are they?" Oda Takenaga asked them curiously.

"Sunako's in the market while Kyouhei's sleeping with Ruu in the nursery," Morii Ranmaru answered glancing at him. _He really looks serious. What is he up to now?_

"Good. Lock the door," a serious Takenaga ordered as Ranmaru and Yuki entered his room.

_I've never seen Takenaga like this before. He's more serious than the usual. _Yuki thought, staring at him as Ranmaru locked the door behind them.

"Why do you have to invite and talk to us privately?" Ranmaru asked him, looking for an answer, scanning his eyes around Takenaga's room. _How could he even sleep in this boring room?_

"Yes. We've noticed that you've been very serious since this morning," Yuki explained worriedly as he chose to seat comfortably on Takenaga's bed and Ranmaru leaned on the Takenaga's study table.

Indeed, it was just this morning when Takenaga requested them to sneak into his room while his two other roommates are occupied.

_They were all in the garden, enjoying the warmth of the sun. Yuki, Ranmaru, and Kyouhei were playing with Ruu while Takenaga was sitting on a garden chair, reading his book quietly when Sunako Nakahara came with her food trolley._

"_Come on Sunako! Play with us," Yuki offered happily at Sunako, who brought out the trolley with cakes, cups, and teapot. _

"_I'll join you later," Sunako replied, bowing down as to cover her eyes with her big black fedora hat, laying down the food on the garden table._

"_What's your excuse this time?" Kyouhei grabbed and hugged her from behind, his lips were inches away from Sunako's cheeks. In seconds, blood spewed from her nose, and fainted. "Hahahahahaha…." Kyouhei made an evil laugh._

"_Poor Sunako," Yuki and Ranmaru sighed, looking at them. Suddenly, Takenaga closed his book, walked towards them, and kneeled down._

"_What's wrong Takenaga?" Yuki asked him, supporting Ruu who was sitting on his lap._

"_Meet me at my room later when those two are gone," Takenaga invited them, pointing his thumb to his back where Kyouhei was stuffing his mouth with cakes while Sunako laid on the grass, immersed on her own blood. _

_Yuki and Ranmaru looked at the direction that Takenaga was pointing and was dismayed by the sight. _

"_Is this some kind of a serious talk huh?" Ranmaru concluded._

"_You could say that," Takenaga stood up and left them in the garden._

"This has something to do with Ruu," Takenaga highlighted his real motive.

From the four men living in the Nakahara household, Oda Takenaga is known for his seriousness, traditional, and conservative ways but a more determined Takenaga was facing them now.

"Ruu? What do you mean?" Yuki and Ranmaru chimed then looked at each other intriguing faces.

Sitting, Takenaga turned his back and opened one of the drawers from his table. He pulled out a small wooden chest and removed something from the opened box. He showed them the gold necklace with a heart-shaped pendant. It was the jewelry that they saw the night when Ruu came to their house.

"Look at this locket," Takenaga stood up and handed down the necklace to Yuki, "At the back you'll notice an image, more likely a design."

Surprised, Yuki followed as what Takenaga instructed and inspected the locket meticulously.

"Yes! I can see it but it's quite tiny," Yuki goggled at Takenaga while Ranmaru leaned towards him to take a look for himself.

"That is a fleur de lis," Takenaga informed them.

"A what?" Yuki gaped.

"Fleur de lis is a French word for lily flower," Ranmaru divulged with elegance, as he made his usual sexy pose with white lily flowers and sparkles as his background.

_He's good at French…and acting_. Takenaga squinted at him "That's right. Ranmaru, does it look familiar to you?" Takenaga inquisitively asked.

"Eh? But I always see them at our hotels," Ranmaru reminded him, "It's a common design and artwork used in hotels."

_I almost forgot they own hotels_. "I know," Takenaga acknowledged him, "but have you seen this symbol to any families you know?"

"What does that mean Takenaga?" Yuki nosily interrupted. _I can't seem to follow them_.

"Well…that fleur de lis behind the locket seems to be an emblem or more of a family crest," Takenaga assumed.

Ranmaru took the locket from Yuki and studied it thoroughly, "It does look like a family crest."

"Then, what does that fleur de lis have to do with Ruu?" Yuki looked at his two roommates.

"A family crest serves as a representation of a family's status and identity. Usually, noble and influential clans have their own crest or coat of arms. For instance, this fleur de lis might be Ruu's family emblem," Takenaga started explaining.

_This discussion is giving me the headaches_. Yuki frowned. _But I'm catching up._ "Then Ruu is also a prince like you?"

"That's possible," Takenaga seconded. _I really don't like the word 'prince' though._

"How come you're not sure, Takenaga?" Ranmaru added, resting his left arm on his waist, still holding the jewelry with his right hand.

"Well…our theory is not yet proven," Takenaga continued, "If this is an emblem, then to whom? Why did they abandon Ruu? There's a lot of mystery."

"I get your point, Takenaga," Yuki thought, folding his arms towards his chest.

"Now that you've mentioned it, why don't we ask our families instead?" Ranmaru made a proposal.

"That's right! Since you have all the connections," Yuki agreed with triumphant.

"I wouldn't do that," Takenaga inoffensively opposed.

"Why not?" Yuki felt disappointed.

"It's very suspicious, Yuki, to be curious towards another family. It's a complicated situation especially if this family is high-ranking and dangerous. We don't want to get them in trouble," Takenaga explained.

_It's also hard to be very rich_. Yuki sighed and yearned, "Well…"

"Didn't we ask Oba-chan her assistance in this?" Ranmaru recalled.

"Yes, but I'd rather not ask her now. In the first place, it's just a hypothesis. We need to be very sure before we make our next move," Takenaga justified his plan.

"Then, should we still keep it as a secret to Kyouhei and Sunako?" Ranmaru implied; passed the jewelry to Takenaga, who received it.

"They ought to know this too, right?" Yuki emphasized.

"We have to. Remember our deal," Takenaga reminded them, "If we they knew about this, they'll make an unwise move or act harshly. We'll never know what they would do next." He returned the jewelry to the box and hid it in the drawer.

_Especially Kyouhei_. Yuki and Ranmaru nodded in agreement.

"So what do we do now?" Yuki rose from Takenaga's bed.

"We'll have to wait, for now," Takenaga recommended.

All of a sudden, a loud knock from the door interrupted their conversation.

_Knock…Knock…Knock…_

"Hey! Are you guys in there? Why did you lock the room?" a yell came from outside of the room.

"It's Kyouhei! What now?" Yuki felt agitated. _He can easily read us by our actions._

"Just act cool," Ranmaru relaxed him, walked towards the door and opened it for Kyouhei.

"What took you so long? What are you guys up to?" Kyouhei gawped, raising one of his eyebrows.

"Nothing," Ranmaru startled as Kyouhei glinted at him.

_Keep it cool huh? _Yuki scowled at the petrified Ranmaru.

"You're easy to read, you know," Kyouhei persuaded Ranmaru to speak up. "Do you have a sort of a conference here?"

"They were just asking my help for their homework," Takenaga defended, stepping in between Kyouhei and Ranmaru.

"Yes! That's right!" Yuki chimed in. _Nice one Takenaga!_

_Whew! I'm saved_. Ranmaru looked relieved.

"What homework?" Kyouhei was stunned, "It is still our break. Deal with it later,"

"It's still homework Kyouhei," Takenaga repeated, "Don't you have any?"

"Well…" Kyouhei crossed his arms, recollecting a memory of homework prior to their school break unfortunately, he didn't remember a thing. "Agh… I can't remember," Kyouhei grouched, scratching his head vigorously.

_He is Kyouhei Takano after all. _The three boys thought and pulled their faces at him.

"By the way, where's Ruu?" Yuki realized that Ruu's not with Kyouhei.

"He's still asleep," Kyouhei responded, "Have you seen Sunako? I'm starving!"

"After playing with your son, you're looking for your wife, isn't that adorable?" the three sniggered in chorus.

"When are you going to stop this?" Kyouhei ticked off, glaring at them.

"We don't know," they spoke in unison innocently.

_Damn it! I'm hungry!_ Kyouhei ignored them and stomped his feet out of Takenaga's room, fuming out of hunger, and started screaming, "SUNAKO NAKAHARA!"

Rather than to be depressed, they smiled. _He misses her alright though he just doesn't realize it. We're just hoping this little trick will help them. _

While Kyouhei was shouting at the top of his voice looking for Sunako Nakahara, somewhere in Takeshita District, in the active downtown market, women and men alike were shifting from one store to another purchasing to sorts of available groceries.

"Achoo…" the chibi Sunako sniffed. _Odd. I think someone just called my name._

"Bless you, dear," the old male vegetable vendor reacted to her sneeze, handing her the plastic bag of turnips, carrots, and radishes.

"Thank you, sir," Sunako paid for the vegetables and left him.

"Come back soon, scary girl!" the vendor waved him good-bye.

She looked back at him, bowed, and finally continued her way home. As she was walking, making a turn from a corner, she stopped, bumping into a stranger. She fell to the ground and dropped her bag.

"I'm sorry, miss," a yellow-brown haired tall young man in black slacks, black leather shoes, and white shirt with two loosen buttons, crouched down and offered his hand.

_It's another radiant being. _He was glowing with radiance then blood came out from Sunako's nose and stood up on her own, wiped of the blood and the dirt from her brown trench coat. "It's alright, sir."

"Let me help you," the young man dropped his hand which was unaccepted, kneeled, and picked up her groceries.

"You don't have to sir," Sunako objected the offer, but he rose up and handed the bags to her.

"After all, it's my entire fault. I was in a hurry," he expressed his regret then he smiled at her.

_He's too radiant_. Sunako was trembling.

"Miss, are you okay?" the man worriedly asked her but the sight of her scared him. _She's creepy. Is she even human?_

"I'm fine. I'm going now," Sunako bowed, "thank you". _I really can't stand radiant beings. Oh! I have to cook dinner for Ruu_. All of a sudden, she transformed into a lady and wore a smile in her lips; it was a lady's smile, and Sunako left him standing and dazed.

_Hanako? It can't be Hanako. But…Long black hair, slim figure…Could it be?_ He regained his consciousness and ran, following Sunako. Unluckily, from a second corner Sunako disappeared. _Where did she go? She can't walk so fast, can she? Or is she a ghost?_

Unknowingly, Sunako was hiding in a dark corridor. She fell down on her knees, sweating, and gasping for breath. _Ha…Ha…Ha…Radiant beings. Why do they jump at me to my surprise? _Sunako wiped off the blood that dropped from her nose, stood up, and grabbed her bags. _I'd better go home._

* * *

Notes:

+ This one is a little bit of serious, but I really wanted to put in Ruu's background still I hope you'll like it. ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

**FIVE****  
**

The once clear blue skies and fluffy white clouds of Takeshita District transformed into black monsoon clouds, slowly covering the gleaming hot ball of fire, which indicates a heavy downpour that would eventually descend into the earth. Gradually, cool drizzles started to fall, allowing the redwood and beech tree leaves to dangle as the rain continues. Heavy thuds resound at every rooftop in the district, including the white marble, century-old Nakahara mansion.

Inside the colossal walls of the stately manor, three handsome youths gathered around the wide oak dining table for a seemingly important conference.

"How are we supposed to get some facts or even a single data regarding Ruu's emblem?" Yuki Toyama broke the ice, sipping his cup of hot cocoa but stopped and got teary-eyed as he almost burnt his tongue. _OUCH...Hot!_

"And to manage to avoid the suspicions or gravely endanger our kin," Ranmaru Morii emphasized, stirring his green tea with a silver spoon, and eyeing on his raven-haired friend who was sitting opposite to him.

"I was thinking about that for days since we found Ruu," Takenaga Oda finally spoke, "We could barely get some information from our families though we should do it cautiously." He sipped his decaf then laid his cup.

_No wonder women would fall for his seriousness, especially Noi._ Ranmaru looked admirably proud at his long-time pal. _Wait! Am I turning into...NOOOO!_ Ranmaru vigorously shook the idea from his head.

_What is he thinking now? _Takenaga looked intrigued. "We can use the archive at the local library," Takenaga continued, "They must have some journal or lists of influential families."

"That's right!" Yuki beamed, "I think I have read a magazine on interviews of rich men and women in Japan." _Ha! Good for me, I'm used to libraries._

"Ahhh...yes!" Ranmaru smirked, "I remembered Oji-san was interviewed before when I was I kid." _And that news reporter was one hot lady_. Reminiscing, he brushed his hair with his long fingers.

_Showoff! _Yuki and Takenaga glinted at him.

"Yuki and I will visit the library tomorrow morning," Takenaga proposed which Yuki readily accepts. "You can gather a bit of information from your women," he added and glanced at Ranmaru. _At least, for once, we can use his womanizing attitude for something beneficial._

"Ha! Now you're talking!" Ranmaru announced enthusiastically. _Leave it to me, the Master of Romance. With my charms, I'll definitely get more information._

"But...," Yuki interrupted Ranmaru's gleaming moment, "how are we able to escape from Kyouhei's and Sunako's inquisitive skills?" _They're like detectives to me._

"Sunako wouldn't suspect a thing however Kyouhei's the problem. Just leave the reasoning to me." Takenaga stated firmly.

"Okay! That's settled then," Ranmaru stood and announced excitedly, "Let's begin with our OPERATION RUU!" _I'll be busy dating beautiful, confident, and gorgeous women_.

_He sure is hyped!_ Takenaga and Yuki look stunned and sweat drops formed from their heads.

Meanwhile, at downtown, where the tall corporate buildings erected, noisy screeching sound of various automobiles echoed from every corner of the street, and the fast paced steps from humans resounded to and fro from the cemented pavement, as if nothing would made them stop despite the heavy rainfall.

Within one of the buildings, a well-known coffee shop opened its doors to its valuable customers. Due to the sudden change of weather, the shop was inhabited and was almost full. Men and women sat on their comfortable cushioned seats, minding their own business in a modern yet cozy English-style ambience.

Among these patrons, a long yellow-brown haired young man sat at one corner by the glass window. He was comfortably leaning his back on the cushioned couch with his long left upper extremity resting on the seat's shoulder board and the other was on his crossed legs. He was wearing a red and brown plaid long sleeve collared polo accentuated with a plain brown vest as part of its design, which rolled mid-forearm, and a lighter shade of brown trousers. He paired his casual look with black sleek Oxfords. Indeed, he was good-looking. Apparently, he was fixing his eyes expressionlessly outside the window.

_Where could she be? Where ever you hide, I'll definitely find you._

His deep thoughts snapped when someone called his attention. "Eh?"

"Ummm...Gomenasai," a mauve haired teen-aged girl in a green office-type uniform and clean white apron uttered apologetically, "Here's your café latte." She placed his drink on his table. "If there's anything else you want, please don't hesitate to call me."

"Thank you...," Kimura smiled, took a quick glance on her ID, "...Chiyo." His presence created a dazzling effect on her that made her bleed.

_He knows my name! _"You're welcome," she blushed and nervously leaves him in solitude.

Kimura watched her smilingly and then glanced at his cafe latte, which he saw a vivid image of the raven-haired girl he bumped into at the marketplace few days before since he arrived at Takeshita District.

_She resembles Hanako; her hair, physique, and smile, almost everything. Though, Hanako's more of a human being than that girl._ He groaned from the idea of his initial encounter of the unexplained girl he met. _Probably a doppelganger._

Kimura grabbed the silver teaspoon, whisked the creamy liquid before him, and chose to omit sugar. He preferred it plain or with a touch of cream. He dislikes too many sweets from the time when he was little or as long as he remembered.

Surveying the establishment, it was obvious that women, both young and old, ogled at him. With his build and features, Kimura Fujiwara doesn't appear much of a twenty-seven year old business executive. He inherited his father's robust features and hair though he had his mother's deep blue eyes and a fraction of her dominant and competitive nature. He used to be the only child, the expected heir to all of his parents' fortunes and had their attention solely to him until his half-brother; a child born out of wedlock came to the picture.

He raised his cup, smirked, and managed to make a toast to his audience, who all fell from their feet or seats and nosebleed. _I guess I still have the charms. _He moaned and sipped the warm liquid from the ceramic China cup.

"Kyaaaaa...it's Kyouhei-kun!" the ladies shrieked from the top of their lungs, and they were evidently brought to life from their death by a single mere presence inside the coffee shop.

Curiously, Kimura had a glimpse of the commotion from his seat. The sight of the so-called Kyouhei made the adrenaline inside his body rush and run into his veins, which instantly made his blue eyes dilated. The tall blonde-haired adolescent walked in from the glass door entrance, which made the bell rang that was situated atop it and served its purpose every time a regular arrives or leaves the shop.

Kyouhei Takano wore a grey long sleeved sweater with a white skull design and covered it up with a black leather jacket with golden-yellow linings. He paired it with dark blue denim, a black and white Nike rubber shoes, and a silver crucifix choker. His hair was slightly damp and run his fingers through it, settling his ashen locks.

This made his gender counterparts swooned and swept from their feet and, once more, blood surged from their noses. "Kyouhei-kun..."

_Geez, why should I be the one to buy their coffee beans?_ _It should have been Sunako's job. And of all places, in a flashy coffee shop? _Kyouhei mumbled. He was instructed authoritatively by his roommates exactly almost two hours ago to buy a bag of high-quality coffee beans.

"_We need you to do us a big favour, Kyouhei," Takenaga pleaded, "Do buy me a bag of La Esmeralda coffee beans."_

"_A what?" Kyouhei fell from the red majestic cushioned sofa, where he was lying. He was enjoying his afternoon break and from his duty of babysitting the newest member of their household._

"_It's a delicate coffee bean that was imported from abroad," Ranmaru implied._

"_Buy yourself an instant coffee! What's the difference anyway?" Kyouhei shifted his position, turning his back on them._

"_Come on! Don't be a bummer." Takenaga snatched the pillow from his head and made a little white lie, "Ranmaru and I have been missing it since we moved here." _

"_Yes...yes! It's the only coffee bean that suits my elusive taste buds and I have been yearning its aroma for quite some time now," Ranmaru added, giving Kyouhei a puppy-eyes look._

_Bluffers! Kyouhei thought, glinted at them, and grasped the pillow from Takenaga's hand. "It's rainy and gloomy outside! It's the best chance for me to take a nap."_

"_Here," Takenaga took his wallet from his pocket and handed him five 1,000 bills, "Take this. I don't know how much it costs today but I guess this would do, and then take the change. It's all yours." He knew Kyouhei wouldn't resist such offer._

_Kyouhei's eyes widened as he admirably gawked at the crisp bills resting on his palm. "Are you serious? I could kiss and hug you, you know that."_

"_Don't you dare!"Takenaga defended, "And yes, I'm dead serious about you keeping the change."_

_Seeing this opportunity to lure Kyouhei from leaving the mansion as they have planned, Ranmaru gave another five 1,000 bills to his blonde-haired roommate. "Buy yourself anything you want." _

_Kyouhei raised an eyebrow at Ranmaru, who winked and gave him his signature killer smile, "I won't fall for this, Ranmaru."_

"_How could you?" Ranmaru whimpered hurtfully, "We've been friends and you don't trust me? It's just once in a while that I'm giving you a part of my allowance. Call it a gift."_

_He's acting it out again! Kyouhei gaped at his crimson-headed friend. "Thanks!"_

_Kyouhei stood from his seat, clutched his black leather jacket from the adjacent sofa, headed for the living room's main door, and peeked at them behind his back, "Is that all you need?"_

"_Yes!" They followed him until they reached the mansion's main doorway._

"_You two are very suspicious," Kyouhei bluntly said while tying his shoe laces._

"_Eh? What are you talking about?" Takenaga fretfully asked, "We just wanted a cup of coffee from La Esmeralda beans, that's all."_

"_Nothing," Kyouhei rose after tying his shoe laces and donned his jacket_

"_Just take your time, okay?" Ranmaru bade him good-bye._

_Something's fishy. Kyouhei sensed and left._

"_Whew!..." Takenaga and Ranmaru sighed from relief. It was obviously hard to persuade Kyouhei and they had to use, no, give him their week's allowance to finally achieve it. _

It was of course unsurprisingly for his two well-off friends to purchase luxurious items, but this was out of the blue. _Damn those rich kids!_

Kyouhei buried his hands inside his jacket's pocket and strolled casually towards the posh counter, overtaking and giving the crowd of women around him a 'don't-you-dare-mess-with-me' glare.

"Hey! Old man," Kyouhei tried to be polite and patient in spite of the attention he's getting from the clienteles, "how much does your La Esmeralda coffee bean cost?"

"A two-pound bag of beans will cost you 4, 500, Sir," a man in his late thirties, who seems to be the manager, replied him in all honesty. _Another handsome kid with big wallets! Hehe..._

"I'll take one," Kyouhei demanded, took 5,000 cold cash from his pocket, and placed them on the counter. _And make it quick please!_

"Very well Sir, please wait for a moment," the manager took his cash and called for one of his personnel to get the beans.

Unknown to Kyouhei, one pair of eyes was trailing him and was studying his actions. He felt that bitter stare and made him shiver down to his spine. He recognized the kind of sensation that was hitting him directly. In the face of that unfriendly atmosphere, he was ecstatic and was prepared to seize upon a battle that he would not miss. He never had an enjoyable brawl from the time when he left his previous school and his old gang back from his hometown, well, with the exception of fighting Sunako on a daily basis. With his peripheral vision, he scanned the coffee shop until he found what he was looking for.

_So! It's you!_ He glinted on the yellow-brown haired stranger who was sitting at one area. The young man narrowed his eyes, giving him an evil fixed stare, and a sinister grin shaped his lips.

Setting his eyes on him, Kyouhei stood confidently and gave him that identical gaze - a compelling mutual feeling. He felt the exchange of fire and electricity when their eyes met.

_You want a fight, eh?_ Kyouhei twitched his head, as if inviting an opponent for a round of 'friendly' competition.

Kimura Fujiwara simply sat there; witnessing his prey's every move. Even though the teenager was a complete stranger, he had that persuasive connection, which made him believed that he had run into him in the past. Studying him from head to foot, Kimura noticed a mirror image of an individual he had a zealous disgust with. Although a resemblance, maybe a false one, he never considered that the young adult would assertively trade that impression with him, which he certainly not found on someone he loathed the most.

_Well, what do we have here? I never thought I'd find someone worth of my time_. Kimura snorted as the blonde-headed lad tilted his head, tempting him for a quick blow. _I won't be easy on you, kid._

Kyouhei, for no reason, maintained his eye contact on his supposed rival. The gentleman crossed his limbs and propped more comfortably on his seat, resembling a big Mafia boss belittling on his associates and thugs. Kyouhei realized he was giving him the 'you-don't-know-who-you-are-messing-with' appearance from his stern face.

"Excuse me, Sir," the manager coughed in order to get Kyouhei's interest. "Here are your beans and your change," he presented Kyouhei both the items respectively.

"Eh?" Kyouhei snapped, "Arigatou gozaimasu." He grabbed the beans and loose change, hid them inside his pocket and zipped it securely. He instantaneously took his attention on the corner where the unfamiliar person sat, but Kyouhei's eyes widened in amazement. Alas, he was gone!

_Damn it! Where is he? _Kyouhei bit his lip and clenched his fist.

"Looking for me?"

Kyouhei heard a hoarse voice behind him. Gradually, he shifted his body and turned his head on the voice's direction. Taken aback, Kyouhei stepped back. _How did he?_

_Oh, did I surprise you? I haven't even laid a finger on you. _Kimura sniggered.

Standing at six foot three, Kyouhei was considerably one of the tallest among his acquaintances and schoolmates. However, the male figure standing opposite him was taller. Akin to him, he had long light-coloured hair, but of a different shade, lean and athletic physique, and from what he can make out, this new arrival is an excellent fighter.

"They look like brothers, don't you think?" Kyouhei heard someone murmured. _Don't mock me._

Hearing this, Kimura gave the younger one a genuine smile, much to Kyouhei's astonishment. "Well, that was a flattering compliment, isn't it?" He was provoking him. _Looking at you excites me._

"Tch..." Kyouhei remained his sight on him, anticipating for an offensive move._ Don't change the subject!_

Kimura advanced, positioning himself closely, a few inches apart, at Kyouhei.

"You wouldn't die young, would you? I bet you wanted to get hitched and start a family on your own," words came with a deathly rasping tone.

"What?" Kyouhei exclaimed in disbelief and tighten his fist. _Damn you bastard!_

_I'm starting to like you and your attitude but you just might end up wounded and disappointed. _Kimura sneered yet again gave him a guiltless smile. Sneaking a quick look outside the window, he remarked that the rain drops have ceased from falling "Hmm...Looks like the rain have stopped."

Kyouhei merely stood there, frozen. _Changing subjects again! He's making me look like I'm stupid. Just get on with it and fight!_

_I wouldn't make a false move if I were you. You still got a fine future ahead of you kid, that is if you don't want to die. _Kimura snickered and calmly checked his silver watch. _5:15_.

"I'll be going then." He turned his back on Kyouhei and coolly marched on his way to the entry. As he was reaching for the door's handle bar, he swiftly glanced at Kyouhei for one final look, "Nice meeting you..." _Little brother..._

Kimura strode from the coffee shop and deemed an eerie satisfaction with his encounter with someone unrelated to him. _I just hope I could see you again, and finish what we've started._

Meanwhile, at the cafe, Kyouhei remained stationary and without a tinge of his foe inside the shop, all of a sudden he regained his composure. _Why you?..._Kyouhei sprinted his way out and saw a black Chevrolet Cruze accelerated and veered on the next curb. _I'll catch you next time!_

"Radiant Being!"

"Eh?" Kyouhei acknowledged that recognizable tone of voice from behind and turned his head. _Nakahara?_

Sunako Nakahara stood, a few feet away from him and shaken with his presence.

"What now?" Kyouhei retorted. _I'm not in the mood for any argument with you!_

Sunako darted and halted barely inches away from his brightness, and she was totally aware that she would melt and pass away in on the spot. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be watching over the baby?"

"I'm not your nanny!" Kyouhei barked, "Besides, I was kicked out from the house."

"You were?" Sunako looked dumbfounded. _Heh! I'm not even surprised._

_She's faking it! Darn you Nakahara! _"Yeah...," Kyouhei fumed, "The boys dragged me into buying some weird coffee beans. If I had known you'd be going outside, I should have asked you to buy them for me."

"Ohhh...," Sunako plainly responded, "They asked me to do some errands too." She showed off four large bags of grocery items. _And I also bought some Haagen-Dazs for myself!_

_That's a month's worth of food! _Kyouhei eyed on the packed plastic bags. "Did they give you some cash for these?"

"Yes...," Sunako answered, "How did you know?" _Does he read minds now?_

"Eh?" Kyouhei grinned. _I knew it! They're up to something!_ _You're so naive Nakahara! _He had a glimpsed of Sunako, until he realized how she looked unusual.

Sunako was wearing a plain white tank top, a buttoned navy blue cardigan, deep blue skinny jeans, a pair of black closed stiletto heels, and accentuated the transformation with a long black beaded necklace. She gave the impression of a model out of a chic fashion magazine in her casual wear. Kyouhei had seen her dressed differently but this one was relatively unusual.

"What with that guise?" Kyouhei chuckled. _I think I already know why and who. Haha..._

"They made me do it!" Sunako was irritated. _They use Ruu on me and blackmailed me!_

"Well, it looks good on you," Kyouhei smiled.

"Eh?"

"Don't get any wrong ideas!" _Geez..._

Knowing that this would lead to something else, Kyouhei decided to change the subject, "Are you hungry? I'm starving! Let's grab a bite before we get home."

Kyouhei snatched two bags from Sunako's grip and grasped her wrist, dragging her beside him while Sunako was skipping to catch up with him. They walked together into the dusk as the lined-up lamp posts started to flicker, an indicative of nightfall has come.


	6. Chapter 6

**SIX**

Approximately twenty miles above sea level, a four-engine jet aircraft was steadily making its course within the cloudless stratosphere. It carried nearly four hundred passengers of different flight groups to their destination – Tokyo. Within the business class, a fine-looking young stewardess in her blue uniform was wandering and checking on the travelers, either inquiring them if they require any kind of assistance or attempting to remind them the policies during an air travel.

In the midst of these valued clienteles, a long blonde-haired gentleman stood out. He sat anxiously on his reclined seat, staring seriously and uninterestedly outside the window. He was wearing a dark brown pea coat, which underneath it is a grey hooded sweater, and light brown trousers and loafers.

"Would you like anything, Sir?" the female flight attendant asked graciously. _Oh my!_

"Hmmm?..." Ichiro Fujiwara tried to smile, "No, I'm fine. Thank you."

"Okay. If you would like anything, please don't hesitate to call us," she offered. _I wonder if he has a girlfriend. _

"I will..." he grinned, which made the woman bleed.

_He's so dazzling. _"Have a pleasant evening, Sir," the stewardess left him in private, giggling.

He gazed at her strangely and moaned. _I'd better try to sleep._ Ichiro shifted his position into his left side and shut his eyes. He hasn't got a decent rest ever since he discovered that he and his family were in pursuit by his father.

_Nearly a year from now, Ichiro Fujiwara had an argument with his father, Chairman Tetsuya Fujiwara, which he believed started all this hide-and-seek and had almost endangered his wife and son. The two generations of Fujiwara were both in the top-floor modern office of a corporate building. _

"_Ha! You think you can live with that commoner?!" Tetsuya Fujiwara mocked, "You have a lot of future ahead of you! Riches, fame, a good education...," he enumerated everything he could offer, "and you, being my heir!"_

"_I don't need them! I'm sick and tired of being perfect," Ichiro snapped. He hated the word 'commoner' to describe his fiancé, "Hanako's a good woman! And I'm also a commoner before you introduced me to your luxurious world!"_

"_Why you?! Is this what you repay me for everything I've done to you?!" the aged chairman looked insulted._

"_Please father, I beg you," Ichiro pleaded calmly. He knew that he almost reached his father's patience, and if he exceeds to that limit, anything worst could happen to his beloved father. "All I'm asking you is your blessing."_

"_Silence! I will never accept that wretched gold-digger as my daughter-in-law!"_

"_She's not what you think she is! She loved me for who I am and not for what I am," Ichiro defended. He sighed and knew that what was coming would shatter their father-and-son relationship. "I would still marry her with or without your blessing." _

"_What?! I'm warning you Ichiro! If you disobey me, I will disown you as my son," Tetsuya retorted. Ichiro knew that denying his existence as part of the Fujiwara household was his father's last option to stop him._

"_I'm sorry, Father but I love her. I hope you'll understand me," Ichiro looked at him apologetically and slowly turned his back on him, "If you have to disown me, I would also no longer consider you as my father."_

"_Ichiro! Don't you dare disappoint me," Tetsuya ordered though he was also half-pleading._

"_If mother was here, she'd understand me since she also did the same thing with you," Ichiro gave his final words and left his father dumbstruck since he knew those words hit him. _

Ichiro opened his eyes and gazed longingly outside the window. _Father..._

In his mid-twenties, exactly at twenty-five, Ichiro Fujiwara had faced the greatest challenge in his life, suffering from a consequence that affected his entire existence – a single mind blowing decision that destroyed his future and his family. He was his father's own prey – a pursuit that lasted almost a year.

Ichiro's mother, Aiko Durant, was in her late adolescent years when she met his father, who was during at that time was twenty-seven, an influential man that no one could have ever imagined. His father, Tetsuya Fujiwara, came from a noble clan in Kanto Region, a powerful lineage of business executives, military officials, and politicians. Regardless of the numerous differences such as age gap and social class, Ichiro's parents fell in love.

Aiko Durant was born from a successful interracial matrimony, with a Japanese maternal descent and French on her paternal side. Aiko had long blonde hair and hazel brown eyes, which Ichiro equally inherited. She was a down-to-earth, smart, and an attractive woman. For this reason, she was compared both as a saint and a goddess – compliments that she would merely give her well-wishers and admirers a smile. Tetsuya Fujiwara, on the other hand, had athletic physique and mysterious black eyes that made his gender counterparts swooned over him.

As part of Ichiro's bedtime story, his parents met in London. Both were completing their education, his mother was in college and his father was taking up an MBA. It was love at first sight. Friends and family would warn Ichiro's mother not to gamble her future for a rich snob kid and forecast that she might end up dejected. Submissively, Aiko dumped the gentleman for several times in spite of her growing affection towards him, but Tetsuya was eager to woo her and win her heart. After almost a year, Tetsuya's perseverance was rewarded. For two years, they had a happy relationship, a kind of connection that in the face of all odds they made it happen.

However, not all love stories ended up like a fairy tale. Aiko was eight weeks pregnant when she discovered that her beloved was a married man to an aristocratic Japanese lady. Tetsuya explained that it was a parental decision, a pre-arranged wedding since he was a child, and breaking the tradition will damage his family's reputation leaving him with no choice except it was not a happy marriage. Tetsuya left for London to study, unwind, and to think over his married life. He was in despair until he met Aiko. Though mournful over the untold tales, he never regretted his love towards her. Nevertheless, Tetsuya went home without him knowing that Aiko gave birth to a healthy baby boy and their communication came to an end.

Ichiro was five years old when his mother died of a rare blood disease, living him orphaned at a young age. With his grandparents as his only known living kin, Ichiro grew up as what his mother had expected of him. When he reached at the age of eight, Tetsuya Fujiwara introduced himself as his father. Unknown to the entire Durant household, Aiko wrote a letter to her ex-boyfriend prior to her death with her forgiveness and last wish. After a series of confrontations, Tetsuya won his custody rights over Ichiro, brought him to Japan, and presented him as his long lost son.

Inside the traditional Japanese mansion, Ichiro met his kind stepmother, who like his parent was beautiful even with the fine age marks on her face, and his half-brother, Kimura, who was two years older than him. Ichiro was reluctant living in a new home although he was welcomed openly and honoured as a young master. Over the years, Ichiro learned his father's heritage, language, tradition, culture and as a member of the upper class.

As Ichiro and Kimura grew into adolescents, they became closer and inseparable ignoring the fact that they were born from different mothers. In contrast to their age, hair, and eye colours, they were often mistaken as twins. Both were good-looking, perfect gentlemen, and excelled in academics, sports, and other extracurricular activities. Despite the similarities, Kimura was raised to take over the Fujiwara fortune, consequently expectations were extremely high. Ichiro, on the other hand, grew to be his brother's aide which included covering him up over some blunders. In return, Kimura would either introduce his younger brother to a numerous single females in social parties or treat him to sports events with a VIP pass, which at times Ichiro would decline such offer.

Happy days were over when both brothers fancied the same woman. Hanako Yoshida was of the same year level with Ichiro but belonged to a different class. She had long raven-black hair, dark brown eyes, and was athletic. The brothers met her during their school sports festival when Hanako performed her stunts in gymnastics. Since then, Kimura was vocal about his liking towards Hanako and became aggressively competitive while Ichiro was secretly in love with her. Ichiro adored his elder brother more than anything else and sorrowfully decided to give up his fondness on his first love. Kimura persistently courted Hanako while Ichiro dated other girls. Surprisingly, Kimura was dumped for the first time and Ichiro suppressed his happiness.

Years later, Kimura went to Harvard University to pursue a business degree and mend his broken heart and ego whereas Ichiro preferred to continue his education in University of Tokyo. As if fate had written it, Ichiro and Hanako bumped into one intercollegiate affair and they declared their hidden love for each other. With a series of dates and schedule adjustments, they were finally and officially a couple. As soon as their last year in college came, the lovers decided to tie the knot after they finished their respective degrees. When the final ceremony came, they were engaged and made love. Then the rest was history.

"_Ichiro, I think your father's trailing us down," the caller's panicked voice was heard in the other end of the line as soon as Ichiro picked up his mobile phone and answered the call. It was his beloved Hanako._

"_What do you mean? My father's tracing us?" Ichiro clarified and he wanted to be certain that he unmistakably heard her._

"_Yes," Hanako confirmed, "Obaa-san called me up today at work. There were four tall men in black suits who were looking for me. Then another group came to my workplace. Fortunately, I was doing some errands for my boss."_

"_Are you sure it was Papa's men?"_

"_I'm positive about it. Grandma and the receptionist similarly described them. They wore black suits and a pin-like replica of your family's emblem on their chests."_

_Ichiro was speechless and was as well quite convinced that Hanako's depiction was likely his father's subordinates. He knew that every single one of their body guards would wear their ancestral insignia as a distinction and as for security purposes._

"_Are you still there, Ichiro?" Hanako felt the silence._

"_Yes, I'm listening," Ichiro replied, "I know my father. He's not the kind of person who would give orders to spy on people. Besides, he hasn't even met you."_

"_Are you saying I'm making up stories now?" _

"_That's not what I meant. I truly believe you. Honest," Ichiro paused, "It's just that I don't seem to understand his motive behind this."_

"_Ichiro..." Ichiro took notice of Hanako's long and deep sigh, "All I know right now is that it's dangerous for me if I would prolong my stay here. I fear my grandparents' health and safety. I finally decided to leave Tokyo tonight. I called up my relatives up north and asked if I could stay there until I give birth. They did suspect why but I just made up a false story and convinced them. Eventually, they gave their permission." _

"_Hanako, you just can't leave Tokyo! It's too risky." This time it was Ichiro who was terrified._

"_I know, but it's riskier if I don't. I am not doing this just for myself but also for our unborn child," she enlightened him. In years of relationship, Hanako knew how to make her boyfriend composed when he sensed fear, anxiety, and in extreme anticipation. She knew him all too well._

"_I'm sorry..." It was all that Ichiro could utter._

"_Don't be. It wasn't your fault. I chose to love you and I knew this could happen but I don't have any regrets of loving you." Hanako's soft tone inspired him._

_There was a long silence before Ichiro spoke, "Do promise me you'll get in touch with me once you arrive at your relative's place."_

"_I promise," Hanako assured him._

"_Please be careful," Ichiro sounded protective._

"_I will," Hanako sobbed, "I love you. I'll see you soon."_

"_I love you too." Then after a minute of good-byes, a clicking sound signified the end of their conversation over the phone._

Recalling that discovery, Ichiro heaved a sigh and slumped into his seat. For a second, he closed his eyes and massaged his temples.

_I am no longer a Fujiwara. But why would Papa do such a thing? _He couldn't find the connection or the logical cause of their hide-and-seek situation.

Few months after Hanako left Tokyo, Ichiro surprised his father in his spacious top-floor office asking his consent for his marriage to Hanako. He knew that his old, perfectionist, and strict father wouldn't approve it, but he took the bait and he believed it was nonetheless the appropriate way before he would settle down. Then and there, they had a heated argument. His biological father denied him.

The following day, he left his hometown and followed Hanako. It did not take long for them to exchange their vows legally in the local town hall and immediately flew to France to live with his elderly grandparents. The newly married couple were satisfied and even more when Hanako delivered their son. For Ichiro, the simple things in life was all he had hoped for, though every now and then he yearned for his father and wished that he could have seen his grandchild.

_If you could only see him, Father. _Ichiro admitted he was a proud father himself.

Then, it was spring when his brother, Kimura, paid them a quick visit and gave them shocking information. Kimura revealed that their father was furious about Ichiro's marriage, which at the beginning he condemned of, and would use all means to have the family separated or ruin their lives as Ichiro's punishment for his disobedience. Much to Ichiro's dismay, he had only two options, either to go home and beg for forgiveness or continue living under his father's disappointment. When his older brother left, Ichiro made a decision to move somewhere for his grandparents well-being. The young Fujiwara family left for Italy and with circumstances arising, Hanako, with their son, escaped for Japan whilst Ichiro was stayed in Italy to keep the matters as low as possible. Then, a tough choice was made between the couple. Hanako left their son behind to a stranger's doorstep.

_I'm sorry, Ruu. We had to do it for your protection. We'll get you as soon as I deal with your grandfather. This isn't the time to be a coward anymore. I have to fight for what is right and for you. _Ichiro felt the hot tears rolling on his cheeks. He missed his son and his wife. He slowly opened his eyes and stared blankly at the compartment above him. Few seconds later, he felt he needed to sleep and managed to doze off until the rest of the flight.

Meanwhile, within the Takeshita District, a white colossal marble mansion stood above a small hill. Behind it was the renowned Mt. Fuji; therefore, it was the best location in the entire region.

"Look!" Ranmaru Morii was skipping as he entered the living room doorway, waving a white envelope. "We're on vacation!"

"We Are On Vacation," Yuki Toyama highlighted each word out loud. "I think you forgot that we're still on school break." He was watching his favourite comedy show in their 48 inches plasma TV.

"I know old pal, but I meant we'll be on a REAL vacation," Ranmaru stopped, positioned his arms on his sides, like a mother reprimanding a child, and looked down on Yuki, who was lying on his stomach.

"You're father opened up a new hotel and invited us, right?" Takenaga Oda deduced, laying down the journal he was reading. He sat on the large dark cushioned couch.

"Spoiler!" Ranmaru let his tongue out. _As always for the Great Takenaga._

"I'm right, huh?"

"Yes, you are Mr. Know-It-All," Ranmaru stood proudly, "Papa bought the old hotel by the beach front, renovated and refurbished it, and finally it's open. Since, he knew that we're on our break, he thought we needed to enjoy and try out the new hotel for FREE!"

"Did you say free?!" Yuki and Takenaga stood in unison, walked towards Ranmaru, and grabbed the letter from him.

_Dearest son,_

_Paradise Hotel is officially open. I know that you and your friends are on school break so I thought of inviting you to try it out. I want you to try every amenity the hotel has and I would like to know your comments on it. _

_Love, _

_Papa_

"We're going to take reviews for the hotel?" Yuki raised one eyebrow.

"Well, Papa would use our evaluations for upgrades," Ranmaru explained truthfully, "what's more I heard there are underwater diving, water and extreme sports, and night market." _And girls in skimpy bikinis._

"Hitting two birds with one stone, eh?" Takenaga crossed his arms. "I do think we'd better go. We do all need a holiday." _ I always wanted to try jet skiing._

"Yey!" Yuki leaped with joy. _Oh boy! I'm going to try snorkelling!_

"So, where are the two lovebirds?" Ranmaru noticed that his two other roommates weren't inside the living area. _Making out again, huh?_

"Sunako's doing the laundry while Kyouhei's upstairs watching over Ruu," Takenaga said plainly.

"So, when are we leaving?" Yuki changed the subject.

"Tomorrow!" Ranmaru announced.

"What?!" Yuki and Takenaga jolted, "You should have said it earlier!" They hurriedly scrambled their way out to break the news with the other members of the household and pack their bags.

_They sure are excited than me._ Ranmaru was amazed as he looked his two friends separated from the entrance.

Unknown to them, just few meters from where they stood, a pair of eyes in binoculars spied their every actions and analyzing their lip movements. After making sure that he made some mental notes, the unfamiliar person hid the specialized telescope under his black suit then took his cellular phone on the other side. He flipped it and dialed the numbers. He waited until someone came on.

"This should be a good one," a serious tone answered his call.

"Yes, Sir," the undercover agent affirmed, "they're leaving for Paradise Hotel tomorrow."

"Good," the voice was pleased with the news. "Keep an eye on them."

"Yes, Sir" then a loud click was all he heard from the other line.

* * *

Hints:

1. Kiruma was the elder son, yet Tetsuya said Ichiro was the heir. Which means?

2. Kimura warned the couple about Tetsuya's frustration yet he led the pursuit under his father's commands.

3. If you wondered how the characters look like, imagine them:

Kimura = Nakago of Fushigi Yuugi, but hair is shorter.

Ichiro and Hanako = older versions of Kyouhei and Sunako, respectively.

Ruu = yes, a familiarity of Ruu from Daa! Daa! Daa!

Tetsuya Fujiwara = both young and older version of Shuuichi Takatori a.k.a Persia from Weiss Kreuz

Aiko Durant = Millerna of Vision of Escaflowne, though Aiko's hair is straight

Taro = Domon of Flame of Recca, tougher and more muscular.


	7. Chapter 7

**SEVEN**

The soft and frothy large clouds dwell over the outstretched blue sky playing with the incandescent dancing rays of the sun, giving an insignificant chance to land on earth. The noisy and mobbing group of seagulls soared over the horizon and passed above the emerald green and crystal blue seawater. As they set down their feet upon the limestone rocks, the big waves crashing created a loud impulse while the smaller waves caress the white and finely granulated sand. Ashore, the young and old are enjoying the atmosphere, giving them a shrilling delight and relaxation – surfing, playing, swimming, and sunbathing.

A lavish and exquisite hotel, located at the southern part of the beach and facing the sea, was the prominent landscape in the area along with its surrounding small shops that offers great variety of satisfaction to the visitors. Among these guests is the Nakahara household. Three tall young men stood next to each other as they surveyed at the grand facade of the white modern beach hotel.

"Wow! I can't believe that we're finally here!" Yuki was stunned. _This is life! And we're staying here for free. _Yuki stretched his arms and arched his back and took a deep breath of the sweet aroma of the sea breeze. He wore a pair of plain white cargo shorts, an opened baby blue short-sleeve polo shirt with a white undershirt, and a pair of black flip-flops.

"The Paradise Hotel,"Takenaga took a quick glance at the golden sign in front of the entrance,_ "_As expected from the Morii family."

Dressed in a pair of washed-up jeans, a light shade of green collared shirt with white short sleeves, and a pair of dark green slippers, Takenaga positioned himself next to Yuki and scanned the occupied beach. _For a newly opened hotel, it sure is packed!_

"After all, Papa offered this trip and we all needed a decent vacation," Ranmaru glinted, taking account of his brilliant idea, and waved at every single female passerby. _There are a lot of cute girls here! I'm enjoying this! _

Ranmaru, the self-proclaimed Romance Master, donned a pair of blue jeans, floral printed polo shirt with three buttons left opened, an intention of showing off a part of his chest, and a pair of blue slip-ons.

_No wonder he was very enthusiastic with this outing. He'd chase those girls. _ Yuki and Takenaga squinted at him.

"We never had a proper vacation since we started babysitting," the red-haired teen brushed his locks with his fingers. _It's good to be so damn handsome!_

_There he goes again._ Paying no attention to him, Yuki and Takenaga picked up their duffel bags and marched towards the hotel's automated glass entryway.

"Hey!" Ranmaru puffed his cheeks with anger. _I despise you! I shouldn't have brought you here in the first place!_

"Oi!" a strong growl and recognizable voice came from their behind that made them halt and turn their heads. It was Kyouhei Takano. "Would you mind helping me?"

The trio gazed at their tall blonde roommate carrying the small blonde infant on his right hand whilst clutching a charming baby carrier on the other. Ruu, the six-month old baby, sported on a cute white and blue sailor dress with an embroidered anchor on the collar and accentuated the complete look with a clean white sailor's cap. He grasped at Kyouhei's yellow opened polo shirt. Akin to Yuki, Kyouhei wore a white undershirt, cargo shorts, and black slippers. Walking in small steps behind them was Sunako Nakahara. Sunako, regardless of looking like a phantom, was compelled to dress in bright plain yellow sweetheart summer outfit and white flats. Her hair was arranged in a side-swept bun, covered her head with a white straw hat with yellow ribbon, and carried an opened white parasol.

_They look adorable! _The three masterminds imposed that Kyouhei and Sunako ought to put on matching colored outfits and had to use Ruu to accomplish it.

_I'm going to kill you guys, if it wasn't because of Ruu. _Kyouhei gave them a fixed stare.

"Too radiant…too hot," Sunako wobbled. _How on earth did I end up here? I'm going to die! _Born in Hokkaido, she detested light in all aspects. In a split second, Sunako tumbled on the sand.

"Sunako!" the three boys shrieked and panicked.

"Too radiant…too hot," Sunako repeatedly mumbled. _My dear friends, Akira, Josephine, Hiroshi, I need your strength._

"Su…Su…Sunako? Are you okay?" Takenaga asked nervously.

"I'm dying…" Sunako whispered feebly.

"Waaaa…Sunako! Please don't die!" Yuki wailed.

"Mama," Ruu peeked and was sadden at the horrible sight of his foster mother.

"Kyouhei, do something!" Ranmaru cried.

"Fine! I'm always at fault here," Annoyed, Kyouhei exhaled deeply and gently handed Ruu over to Yuki. He kneeled down, grasped Sunako underneath her shoulders and knees and rose. He held her in a lover's carry manner and strolled towards the hotel's lobby, while the others carried their bags and tagged along.

The lobby was a vast area, a blend of modern and classical designs. Few meters from the automated entry, a fifteen feet white marble sculpture of a mermaid seated in a rock erected and was the main attraction in the interior. Above the magnificent artwork is a contemporary chandelier of fishes hanging from the glass atrium and about fifty steps from the statue is the hotel's carpeted grand staircase. On the left side are the lounge area, café, and a great hall towards the pool, gym, and variety of stores. In contrary to the receiving section are the front desks and another corridor towards the seafood and international restaurants, bars, and function halls. The elevators were premeditated adjacent to the staircase while a travel agency was on the opposite side.

As they set foot at the hotel reception area, dozens of pairs of eyes pried upon them, particularly at Kyouhei and Sunako.

"My, are they newlyweds?" a group of three middle-aged women murmured.

"Teenagers these days are very bold, don't you think?" a pair of elderly commented.

"That girl is so lucky!" a crowd of girls babbled with awe. _We envy her!_

At an audible range, Yuki, Ranmaru, and Takenaga sniggered, gaining up on the supposed couple. _It will definitely drive him mad._

Kyouhei controlled his displeasure and gave them an eye shot. _Will you hurry up and call the manager?!_

"Welcome, Ranmaru-sama," a middle-aged man in Hawaiian floral shirt and white trousers broke the tensed mood.

"Yamada-san," Ranmaru beamed and hugged him. Yamada was among his favorite family butlers but was appointed as the administrator as soon as the Paradise Hotel was launched. "How are you? It's been a long time!"

"I am fine, Master, and I am very pleased that we've meet again," the old butler smiled.

_Time's ticking Ranmaru! _Kyouhei looked fiercely at his red-headed roommate.

Noticing the chilling aura from Kyouhei, Takenaga interrupted their pleasantries. "Ahem…"

Ranmaru paused and peeped at Kyouhei as soon as Takenaga gave him a warning signal – a blazing Kyouhei behind them. _Scary!_

"I'm sorry to disrupt your reunion, Yamada-san. I am Takenaga Oda," the dark haired teenager extended his arm, which was gladly accepted by the manager. "This is Yuki Toyama." He introduced the fair-hair adolescent pal who stood next to him.

"Please take good care of us," Yuki made the same gesture.

"Then these are Kyouhei Takano and Sunako Nakahara," Takenaga continued, pointing at the remaining guests. Slyly, Ranmaru gave a mischievous wink at the old man.

"And, may I know the name of this young visitor?" Yamada bent forward, smiling at Ruu. Ruu, on the other hand, buried his bashful face on Yuki's chest.

"Eh? Don't worry Ruu. Yamada-san is a good guy," Yuki reassured the cuddled infant, who little by little revealed his innocent feature. Appreciating the gesture, the elderly staff made a funny face which made Ruu chuckle.

"Nice to meet you, Ruu-sama," Yamada shook Ruu's small hands.

"Kyaa…" Ruu shrilled in delight.

"He's Kyouhei's little brother," Takenaga lied. _We'd better hide his true identity._

_More like of a son, if you tell me. _Ranmaru measured Kyouhei's patience and frustration. He enjoyed the look on Kyouhei's face, a mixture of disapproval and rage.

"I know you are all tired from your long journey. I'll show you to your quarters," Yamada called a bellman, who swiftly graced their presence and placed their luggage on his cart. The group headed for the elevator and waited.

"Is the special room ready?" Ranmaru leaned on Yamada, like two best friends standing with arms on their shoulders.

"Yes," Yamada nodded.

"Good! I knew that I can count on you Yamada-san," Ranmaru gave a thumbs-up sign.

"Hey Ranmaru, what's this special room that you're talking about?" Yuki asked naively.

"You'll know when we get there," Ranmaru concealed his excitement. _You'll be surprised!_

_His perverted mind is controlling him again. _Takenaga thought. _I have a bad feeling about this._

As the elevator settled on the fifth floor, the party emerged and was ushered to a room. It was a three-bedroom luxurious suite, each with its own toilet, tub, and hot-and-cold shower. The accommodation had a complete array of dining and kitchen facilities. Separating the dining and kitchen area from the living room is an American colonial-style archway. A large flat screen television hanged on the wall and beneath it is a long compartment with audio electrical device and CDs. A wonderful panoramic view of the ocean can be seen behind an unlocked glass sliding patio door

"Whoah! This is so grand!" Yuki's eyes sparkled and rubbed his delusional eyes. _I must be dreaming!_

"Isn't this a bit too much for your father?" Takenaga looked intrigued. _This is way too much!_

"I don't blame my father. He merely wants us to feel comfortable during our stay here," Ranmaru was full of pride.

"Finally!" Kyouhei promptly dropped the lifeless Sunako on a three cushioned couch and exercised his upper extremities. _Damn! She's weighs like two sacks of rice._ He lowered his upper body and shoved her,"Hey! Wake up Nakahara!"

Lying on the sofa, Sunako whimpered and at a snail's pace, she opened her eyes. She twisted her head in the direction of a familiar tone. Kyouhei's face was the first thing she saw and in an instant her eyes became wider.

"Radiant Being!" Sunako hissed._ Why is his face close to mine?!_

"What?! You should be grateful I carried you all the way here," Kyouhei said in an indignant way, "I should have dragged you here, you know." _Or even left you at the beach._

"Why would I do that?" Sunako was stubborn and sat.

"Oh…I don't receive any gratitude eh?" Kyouhei raised an eyebrow angrily. _I'll get my revenge on you._

Kyouhei rested his hands on the upper frame of the sofa, blocking Sunako from her seat and from running away, which shocked her. He unhurriedly touched Sunako's chin, lifted it, and lingered on that pose. He looked at her tenderly and at her trembling supple lips. Then, he tilted his head and advanced. His mouth was barely inches away from Sunako's.

"You know, darling, you shouldn't be persistent if I were you. You'll never know what I might do to you," Kyouhei was provoking her and a sarcastic grin formed from the corner of his lips.

Their audiences were flabbergasted and blushed. Yuki covered Ruu's eyes from an obscene situation.

On the spot, drops of blood from Sunako's nose trickled. She was restraining herself from gushing out more blood. _I mustn't submit to his tricks!_

_Eh? You're holding back, huh? We'll see about that. _Without any hesitation, Kyouhei pulled her to get up and brushed his lips on her, planting a long warm kiss. His hand touched Sunako's neck and caressed her nape. Struggling, Sunako tried all her might to fight back but he didn't allow her to. He squeezed her until there was no room for her to move. Unconsciously, her lips parted and it surprised Kyouhei. He pressed on, parting her lips more.

_He…He really did it?! _The boys gawked. They've seen them kissed for countless of times but this one was something else. It was more passionate.

Slowly, Kyouhei released his mouth from her and looked at Sunako's pale and traumatized face. _Bingo! Victory is mine. _He stepped back and lightly placed a finger on her forehead. Sunako flopped on the couch and a fountain of nosebleed occurred.

"Yeah…Takano, one. Nakahara, zero," Kyouhei blurted out, like a referee in a sports competition, and cackled.

_Poor Sunako!_ _He manipulated her again. _Takenaga and Yuki pitied at Sunako.

"Right on, Kyouhei! I'm proud you!" Ranmaru slapped Kyouhei's back in approval. _That was a two-minute breathtaking kiss, longer than expected._

"I'm tired," Kyouhei ignored him, extended his limbs, and yawned. "So which of these rooms is mine?"

"None," Ranmaru uttered, "Takenaga, Yuki, and I will be sharing this space." _Much to my dismay, I'm not sharing my bed with a beautiful woman._

_We never wanted to share a room with you anyway. _Takenaga and Yuki gazed at him and helped the hotel porter with their bags.

"So where do you expect me to sleep?!" Kyouhei was obviously not in the disposition for jokes. _I came here for a vacation, so I won't be sleeping outside._

"You and Sunako will have to take the honeymoon suite," Ranmaru declared, "It's close to our room."

"What did you just say?! Don't mock me, Ranmaru!" Kyouhei instantly grabbed Ranmaru's shirt and clenched his fist. "I won't be sleeping with her!" He pointed at Sunako, who was still bleeding and was attended by Yamada and the bellman.

"You won't be SLEEPING with her," Ranmaru gave him a naughty stare, "unless you wanted to. It would be the first time for both of you." _I'll give you tips if you wanted to._

In rage, Kyouhei smacked his face. _Don't kid me!_

_My beautiful face! _"How could you?!" Ranmaru whined.

"You shouldn't have messed with him," Takenaga reminded him while Yuki nodded in agreement.

"Who's side are you on?!" Ranmaru retorted. _Some friends!_

"I'm leaving!" Kyouhei stomped his way towards the door.

"You're leaving? That's fine with us. After all these preparations that I made and I thought that this would be Ruu's first trip WITH his foster PARENTS. He might be heartbroken when he found out that his father abandoned him. He can never endure that kind of pain," Ranmaru called out and was acting at the same time.

_He's using Ruu to get him. _Yuki and Takenaga almost praised his acting capabilities. _How revolting, though. _

What Ranmaru said hit the Kyouhei and gaped at Ruu, who seemed to understand the whole situation, and was teary eyed.

_Got yah! _Ranmaru succeeded. _Ha! Don't dare mess with me Takano. I also a few tricks on my sleeve._

"Just bear with it Kyouhei, it's merely for three days," Takenaga pleaded. _After all, we all planned this set-up. This isn't the right time to back out._

"Three days?! Are you kidding me? That woman will kill me!" Kyouhei shooked Takenaga. _I'm a dead man the next day!_

"Kyouhei, that's cruel!" Yuki defended. _Still, it might be true._

"I won't be staying with her!"

"Don't be stubborn!" Ranmaru remarked.

"Stop this nonsense! I won't do it!"

"That's enough!" Takenaga yelled angrily, "We've already talked about this. Kyouhei, whether you like it or not you'll be living with Sunako."

_Whoah! Bravo! _Yuki and Ranmaru applauded at Takenaga's control over the situation.

"Besides, Ruu will have to stay with you" Takenaga continued. _Ruu will be the neutralizer._

"Okay…I'm fine with that," Kyouhei crossed his arms, "I've got no other choice, isn't it?" _As long as Ruu is with us, I'm safe._

"Good!" Takenaga regained his composure and turned to the other two silent witnesses. "I apologize for this, Yamada-san. Can you show us the other room?"

"Ah, yes! Right this way, please," Yamada broke from his state of confusion, "but will Ms. Nakahara be all right?" He looked at her pitifully. _Is she dead?_

"Don't worry she'll be fine," Takenaga guaranteed him. He approached Sunako and asked assistance from the bellman to put her on his back. _You owe me one, Kyouhei._

The troupe left and was escorted to the nearby so-called honeymoon suite. The other accommodation was larger compared to its counterpart. It has a single room with a lavish California King-size canopy bed and a considerable bathroom area with a Jacuzzi and hot and cold shower. Like the other room, it also consists of a dining and kitchen features but it has a small saloon that divides the two sections. In addition to the living room amenities were a modern fireplace and a life-sized red lava lamp. Lastly, a cute frilly bassinet was found inside the bedroom, and evidently it was added per request.

"Welcome to Paradise Hotel's honeymoon suite!" Ranmaru declared as they opened the door. _I should have this room for myself though._

Yuki and Takenaga took note of the red rose petals on the bed and small lighted scented candles, strategically arranged inside the bedroom, which created a dreamy and intimate ambiance. _All right!_

Kyouhei sensed his roommates delight. _Sure, it's 'romantic' but with Nakahara? It's like a graveyard in here._

"Now, we'll leave you two okay?" Ranmaru made a wide grin on his face. On cue, Yuki handed Ruu over to Kyouhei while Takanaga laid Sunako on the bed. The bellman placed their bags near the armoire. It only lasted for a minute and the imaginary family was unaccompanied in the room.

Kyouhei paced towards the sofa, sat and sighed. _Three days?! How did I get myself into this?_

"Kyaa…Daa Daa," Ruu, sitting on Kyouhei's lap, squealed and reached for his foster father. Looking at the infant, Kyouhei managed to smile.

"They're using you to blackmail us, you know" Kyouhei stated, looking down at the playful infant, "You understand that, right?"

"Kyaaa…" Ruu smiled back at him.

"I guess not," Kyouhei groaned. _Silly me, I forgot babies can't talk._

Kyouhei turned his head and peered at Sunako sleeping. Then, he looked at Ruu and raised him, "Nakahara's knocked down. Do you want to do go out?"

"Kyaaa…" the baby shrieked with glee while Kyouhei continuously played with him up in the air.

"Hmm…carrying her drained my strength and I want to try out their food here," Kyouhei suggested. _And besides it free!_

"Mama…" Ruu glanced worriedly at Sunako's state.

As he caught a glimpse of Ruu's reaction, Kyouhei cuddled him, "Don't worry about her, she's a strong woman. She'll be good as new," He made a broad grin and touched Ruu's chin. _We'd better leave she wakes up. She's scarier when awake._

"Kyaaa…" Kyouhei felt like Ruu understood him.

"Okay…" The 'father and son' headed for the door, closed it before them, and marched down the hallway.

In the meantime, a hundred meters from the beach hotel, a red Jaguar convertible skidded along the freeway. The driver donned on a white printed shirt and denim vest, a pair of black jeans, and white sneakers. The black aviators alleviated his eyes from the direct hot rays of the summer sun. His long yellowish-brown hair flowed as the warm gust of wind touched his face. As he pushed on the brakes, he rested his left arm on the car door and skimmed through the coastline.

_Paradise Hotel. _A devilish smirk formed his mouth. _I have to see it for myself._

Kimura stepped out from his car and leaned on the locked door. He reached for his phone from his jean pocket and flipped it. After browsing through the applications, he opened an email. He had read it before: _The baby is with the Nakahara household._

_Nakahara. _He recognized that last name. Anyone can easily discern who the Nakahara clan is. Like their family, Kimura knew that the Nakahara are influential, competitive, and successful in every single lucrative business they had – fashion, architecture, automobile, shipping, and finance. _This will be fun._ _The hide-and-seek game will be finally over, soon._

* * *

A/N:Should I end this soon? Just a survey. =)

I hope you enjoyed this chap as much as I do enjoyed SunaKyo's kissing scene. hehehe... =)


	8. Chapter 8

**EIGHT**

Miles away from the Takeshita District, a newly opened exquisite hotel stood by the coast catering its hundreds of local and foreign visitors and with its breathtaking landscape, it served as a seventh heaven on earth.

Within one of the luxurious quarters of Paradise Hotel, Sunako Nakahara is in a deep slumber on the soft mattress of the California King-sized canopy bed. Its white sheer drapes were elegantly arranged on its four mahogany posts withstanding the gust of cool breeze coming from the unlocked patio door.

_In her thought, Sunako was standing in a vast dark space. She was wearing the bright yellow dress that she was forced to don. Slowly, she was taking her small steps forward in an unknown path._

"_Hello...Is someone out here?" Sunako's trembling voice echoed. She repeated but failed to receive an answer. Unexpectedly, an intense light appeared before her._

"_Am I already dead?" Sunako was enchanted and followed the radiance which grew larger as she moved nearer to it._

_As she entered into the brightness, she was expecting her anatomical friends waiting for her in her death. But to her dismay, Sunako remained motionless as she surveyed the surroundings around her. She was inside a lavish master bedroom fit for a couple._

"_Where am I?! Akira? Josephine? Hiroshi? Where are you?!"_

"_I've been waiting for you."_

_Sunako recognized that familiar husky and manly voice. She was fully aware that the mere presence of the known individual made her more vigilant. "Show yourself!"_

"_My, aren't we a bit hot tempered today?" Leaning on the patio door frame with both arms crossed and one feet resting on the casing, Kyouhei Takano snickered._

"_You?!" Sunako was preparing herself for a fierce battle._

"_You've made me a very impatient man, Sunako," Kyouhei stood proudly and placed his left hand inside his jean pocket. Sunako finally noticed that Kyouhei was wearing a yellow shirt with its buttons left opened and showing off his chest._

_Sunako felt blood trickled from her nose and immediately covered her nose preventing it from oozing more blood. While preoccupied, Kyouhei advanced towards her and grabbed her left wrist._

"_Don't you dare touch me!" Sunako resisted, shutting her eyes from extreme glow._

_Kyouhei pulled her towards him and planted a strong but gentle passionate kiss on her lips. Shocked, Sunako's eyes grew larger and fought back but Kyouhei squeezed her closer and his hand lingered on her nape. For the first time in her life, Sunako thought of giving up as her knees continued to weaken and she was unable to defend herself from her worst enemy. Sunako's lips gradually parted, responding to Kyouhei's kiss._

_Slowly, Kyouhei paused and released Sunako. "I'll accept that kiss as your peace offering for making me wait."_

"_I never intended to kiss you back!" Sunako retorted, shivering from a long degrading moment._

"_Really? But I'll keep on doing it until you surrender and beg for more. After all, we're already married or have you forgotten about it?" Kyouhei winked and mischievously stole a kiss from his wife._

"Noooo..." Sunako's scream rebounded in the entire hotel. Traumatized from her nightmare, she gasped heavily for breath and perspired profusely. _Why?! Why did I let that Radiant Being molest me?! I will never forgive him! I will take my vengeance on him. I will kill him, no... I will torture him until he surrenders._

"_I'll keep kissing you until you plead for more...my dearest wife..."_

Kyouhei's words repeated in her ears. _I will never submit myself to you! I will definitely exterminate you Radiant Being! I hate you..._

Enraged and determined, Sunako Nakahara rose from her bed, almost tearing up the blanket and shattering the bed. She stomped her way towards the door and down the hallway, frightening the fellow guests and the hotel personnel along the passageway, to search for her prey and her rival – Kyouhei Takano.

Meanwhile, four teenaged young ones stood out among the sun worshippers at the beach. Takenaga Oda, in his blue summer-themed board shorts, sat on a beach chair underneath a wide beach parasol reading a novel. Ranmaru Morii, who wore black and white one with floral motif, was sipping a cold fresh tropical juice while lounging on a reclined chair. Few meters from them were Yuki Toyama and Kyouhei Takano building a sand castle for Ruu, who was donned in cute yellow shorts with printed aquatic designs. Yuki was wearing a green colourful summer shorts while Kyouhei wore a red, white, and black shorts with wave patterns.

"Whoah! It really looks like an authentic castle!"Yuki was astonished as he stared at their work of art, a replica of a Japanese castle during the Edo Period. _It's so cool!_

"It'll be even better if it was the real thing," Kyouhei egotistically declared as he did some finishing touches around the fortress while keeping his eyes close at Ruu, who sat beside him and was clapping gleefully. _I'm good at this!_

"You liked it, don't you?" Kyouhei took a breather and cuddled Ruu.

"Kyaa...Daa-daa, Daa-daa," Ruu raised his little arms with delight. Seeing this reaction, Kyouhei smiled and tenderly patted Ruu's head. _Having him around is fun._

"Watch him for me Yuki," Kyouhei laid him down beside him and continued with his handiwork on the sand castle. _I'll make it more real and cooler!_

"You're daddy is building a great palace to play. I envy you Ruu," Yuki grinned as they both witnessed Kyouhei as he added walls around the castle. _Your dad is so cool!_

_Daddy?! What the heck are you trying to impose now? _Kyouhei glowered on Yuki, with his lion-like aura behind him. Kyouhei never liked the idea of him proclaimed as Ruu's father, as what his other roommates initiated, and with Sunako as the mother, it was even worse.

_Scary! Help me! _Yuki wailed and ran towards Takenaga and Ranmaru.

"Hey! I told you to watch over Ruu!" Kyouhei barked. _Sheesh! I can't even rely on Yuki._

"Now, now Yuki, stop crying." Takenaga hushed Yuki as soon as he headed for them.

"You should have known that teasing him would make him boil," Ranmaru added. _But teasing him is enjoyable._

"Waaaa...It can't be help! Just look at him." Yuki pointed the direction where he left.

As the three young men looked over, Kyouhei picked up Ruu and offered him to put on some colourful small flags around the castle wall. After doing so, they have seen Kyouhei and Ruu pleased and proud of their work. True, Takenaga, Yuki, and Ranmaru have seen Kyouhei during his cheery moments but this one was different. As if they've seen a different side of Kyouhei Takano.

"You think Kyouhei might turn up to be a good father?" Yuki, still teary-eyed, took a seat and sipped a glass of four seasoned fruit drink. _He sure is different when Ruu is around._

"Probably..." Takenaga crossed his feet, "from what I observed with Kyouhei's behaviour since Ruu arrived, there were indeed a lot of changes. He was adapting well and was very active on Ruu's every needs. Come to think of it, he might just be an ideal father." _He might really be._

"Hahaha...I can't even imagine him being a domestic man," Ranmaru chuckled. Every single person in Takeshita District knew who Kyouhei Takano is – a gorgeous high school student and a skilled street fighter. _A father figure doesn't suit him well._

"From the way you say it, it would take a thousand miracles for it to happen," Yuki pouted, defending Kyouhei. _Kyouhei's also a good guy unlike you!_

"You should have understood Kyouhei's present situation now since someone's child mistook you as their father." Takenaga aimed on Ranmaru's previous experience. _Isn't it right?_

_Right on! Way to go, Takenaga! _Yuki gleamed.

"That is out of the context. Besides, the mother lied about the existence of the kid's father and it was merely twenty-four hours unlike Kyouhei's circumstance. He resembled Ruu's biological father so he has RIGHTS on Ruu." Ranmaru defended himself. _It'll be really impossible for me to become a father. I've been very careful with my ladies._

"Acting too defensive?" Takenaga noted and chuckled at Ranmaru's reaction. _You're so easy to read at._

"Not my fault," Ranmaru puffed his cheeks, "You started it." _Don't even bring it up, again!_

"You know guys, Ruu might be the only answer to our problems. He's starting to influence two individuals. We might thank him for that," Yuki smiled, as he peeked over his shoulder and glanced at Kyouhei who was still playing with Ruu with their newly built sand castle.

"True," Takenaga followed Yuki's gaze, "you'll never know what the future might hold."

"Possibly..." Ranmaru nodded.

For minutes, they stared silently and admired the new bond that formed between Kyouhei and Ruu. Dreamingly, they could see a matured Kyouhei enjoying his fatherhood as Ruu grows up into a fine young boy. _What a lovely sight! Everything seems to be perfect._

Unknown to them, Kyouhei had already walked towards them, carrying Ruu with him on his left and the paraphernalia for sand castle making on his right.

"Are you talking about me, AGAIN?" Kyouhei asked with curiosity. _I just had a hunch that I'm your subject._

"Maybe," Ranmaru quickly answered, "or maybe not." _What a wrong timing to interrupt._

"Are you sure?" Kyouhei gave him a deadly glare. _I'm positive it's about me again._

_Help me! _Ranmaru eyed at Takenaga and Yuki.

"Yes, we are. By the way, where is Sunako?" Takenaga changed the subject, saving Ranmaru. _You owe me another one, Ranmaru!_

_Thank you, Takenaga! You're a lifesaver. _Ranmaru managed to smile sheepishly.

"She's in the room. Sleeping," Kyouhei plainly replied, "If you really want to find out, you can find her in the room." _Though I'm warning you don't wake her up or you'll meet your doom._

He sat on the lounge chair next to Ranmaru, dropped the items on the sand, and placed Ruu on his lap. Kyouhei called at the wandering waiter and asked for fruit drinks for them. As soon as the orders have arrived, he offered the beverage first to Ruu, "Too much sunlight is bad for you. You might get dehydrated." _And Sunako will kill me._

Ruu slightly nodded, as if he understood Kyouhei, and gladly accepted the small plastic cup made for him and started sipping the juice through a little straw.

_Looks like an ideal parent to me. _Takenaga smirked. _This might be a good development._

"What are you smiling about?" Kyouhei eyed at Takenaga suspiciously. _Another dreamy idea about me again?_

"No," Takenaga felt himself tongue-tied. _What a great talent in reading minds._ "By the way, you say Sunako's sleeping. Have you told her that we're here?

"Naaahh...I wouldn't dare." Kyouhei drank the last drop of juice from his glass and licked his lips to savour the refreshing drink he just had. _I might get killed if I did wake her up. I'm too young, way too young, to die._

"What did you do to her this time?" Takenaga was sceptical. For years, he already knew how the Kyouhei-Sunako brawl would start and how it would end. _I've got a bad feeling about this_.

"Nothing." Kyouhei shifted Ruu to a more comfortable sitting position, "Just the usual."

"What do you mean by that?!" Ranmaru and Yuki stood up simultaneously. _Are we in big trouble again?!  
_

"Don't worry! It'll be fine and I can handle it," Kyouhei sneered. _I can even handle everything. No one can stop me_.

"You're acting calmly. You know how Sunako is when she's mad," Yuki looked worried. _I can already see what's coming_.

"I told you, it will be okay. Besides, I took something from her that she couldn't resist." Kyouhei teasingly assured them and winked. _I have Ruu by my side and I'm still in one piece._

"What do you mean?! Did you?" Ranmaru blushed. _I salute you man!_

_His dirty mind is running again. _Yuki eyed at him. _Kyouhei wouldn't do that to Sunako. Or is it possible?_

"Are you serious, Kyouhei?" Takenaga raised an eyebrow in disagreement. _I doubt him._

"A man's got to do what a man's got to do," Kyouhei commented proudly and patted Ruu's little head. _You are my only hope, Ruu. I'm sorry for using you but I had to do this if I still want to live._

"Kyaaaa...Daa-daa..." Ruu squealed and chuckled.

Ruu's innocent laugh was contagious for them. Yuki started to make faces which Ruu enjoyed and shrilled. Takenaga and Ranmaru joined in, tickled Ruu, and played with him, as Kyouhei held Ruu securely on his lap. For a couple of minutes, the four teens enjoyed the innocence and playfulness of a baby. Ruu's amusement paused when he saw something recognizable.

From afar, Sunako was striding slowly and was breathing heavily. Behind her was an infinite amount of vile aura causing fellow guests and hotel employees frozen and frightened. Azaleas, palm trees, and ferns along the pathway withered as Sunako paced along the mosaic pathway. Sunako was in a close proximity when Takenaga, Ranmaru, and Yuki took notice of the eerie atmosphere that surrounds the coastal area.

"Su...Su...Sunako?!" the three adolescents were trembling severely that they could not move a single muscle in their body. _What have you done this time Kyouhei?!_ They glanced at Kyouhei, who only sat coolly and met Sunako's gaze.

"RADIANT BEING!" Sunako's fangs showed and a strong gust of wind formed surrounding her body. "I will no longer spare your life!"

"Seriously, Kyouhei! What did you do this time?!" Takenaga managed to utter. _This looks like a very serious situation, Kyouhei!  
_

"I told you I did nothing," Kyouhei composed himself even though his senses tell him that he's in big mess. _Just act cool. I have Ruu._

"How could you be so calm at this rate?!" Yuki and Ranmaru cried in unison. _It's your fault and we'll be suffering Sunako's wrath!_

"You called that incident as NOTHING?! That's unforgivable!" Sunako roared as she recalled the kiss she and Kyouhei shared. _I won't submit to any form of foolishness this time!_

"What's the big deal out of it? We've done it several times, right?" Kyouhei rose from his feet, handed Ruu to Takenaga, and prepared himself for another clash against his female roommate as he was keeping track of the 'kissing incidents' they had. _Come to think of it, it's been countless of times we did it._

"Kyouhei! What is it this time?!" Takenaga interrupted, as Ranmaru and Yuki hugged him and still wobbling.

Kyouhei ignored him, "If you wanted it so badly, you could simply request it and I'll gladly give it to you as long as you like." Kyouhei snickered, adding fuel to the fire.

"Don't mock me!" Sunako growled and attacked him. As Sunako tried to strike Kyouhei on his face, Kyouhei stepped back and managed to dodge the strong punch that might shatter his jaw into minute pieces. In quick motion, Kyouhei grabbed her arm, twisted, and turned it behind her back, causing her in anguish pain. Kyouhei stood behind her and tightened his grip as Sunako tried to struggle.

"I think you have forgotten about the deal, Sunako Nakahara," Kyouhei convincingly whispered._ If it wasn't for the agreement, I wouldn't be here._

"I don't care about the agreement we talked about," Sunako hissed as she nudged Kyouhei in the stomach, which caused him to release her.

_How dare she?! _Guarding his abdomen from piercing pain, Kyouhei was silently cursing Sunako.

"Really? So you're not considering what Ruu might see or believe?" Kyouhei grinned, "Let's see, who suggested keeping him in the household?" _Victory is mine, Nakahara._

Kyouhei knew that his words would strike her conscience and her guilt, and again, he was successful. Hearing his words, Sunako took a quick look at Ruu, who was held by Takenaga and seems too puzzled to everything that he just witnessed. Seconds later, Ruu was teary-eyed. Sunako's maternal instinct told her to lower her chilling atmosphere and was standing sullen.

"Good," Kyouhei stood beside Sunako and gently patted her head. _It's so easy to control you when Ruu's around._

Kyouhei walked towards Ruu and grabbed him from Takenaga, "Don't worry about her." He winked at Ruu and went back to Sunako, who was still brooding.

"Mama..." Ruu was reaching Sunako's face, as Kyouhei stood few inches away from her and carrying the baby.

Ruu's angelic voice, calling out for her, made Sunako to return to her sanity. Slowly, Sunako raised her head until she could see Ruu's face and hands, as he was trying to touch her face.

"Mama..." Ruu repeated, almost teary-eyed.

"He wants you." Kyouhei plainly said.

Sunako looked up at Kyouhei, she knew what he meant. She let Ruu touch her face then she gradually took him from Kyouhei and cuddled the baby.

"That's better...It's your turn to babysit Ruu," Kyouhei demanded, which Sunako simply replied with a nod.

"Mama..." Ruu squealed in excitement, which made Sunako smile. Unknown to her, Kyouhei took a glimpse of her smiling genuinely that made him froze. For Kyouhei, seeing Sunako smile is a rare occurrence but it showed her purity and her exceptional beauty. Staring at her, Kyouhei's heart beat was increasingly pacing and it made him realized he was admiring her, which strangely made his cheeks turn to red.

Quickly, Kyouhei turned his head as he feared Sunako might notice his growing fondness towards her. _Darn it! What the heck was that?! _

"I'm hungry! Let's have barbeque!" Kyouhei announced, averting his weird and wonderful emotion he just had towards Sunako. _If this keeps going, I don't know what might turn out._

"You're always hungry!" the trio attested, as Kyouhei walked towards them. _For a bishounen like you, you're disgusting._

"Hey! Aren't you joining?" Kyouhei called out to Sunako.

Sunako nodded and joined her roommates.

Meanwhile, Kyouhei isn't the only one who noticed Sunako's attractiveness. Few meters away, Kimura Fujiwara was motionless on his seat. He was sitting on a beach stool by a Tiki-inspired beach bar, studying the Nakahara household. The single moment of Sunako's positive aura and transformation surprised him, as he recalled his first encounter with her at Takeshita.

_You entice me, Hanako. Or should I say, Lady Sunako Nakahara. _

Kimura raised his glass and took a sip of his double scotch. Behind his aviators, he gazed at Kyouhei and a sinister grin formed his mouth. _You'd better watch out Kyouhei Takano, I'll take her away from you._


End file.
